


Ice-Scream

by SprinkledAshes124



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol, Angst, Bad First Impressions, Big Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grillby’s gay 2k20, Hurt/Comfort, Jesus Christ red get a grip, Monsterphobia, Rasism, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is kind of a dick, Theft, Threats, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Violence, alcohol use, and also, bisexual reader, but not really its all jokes, but she gets with sans don’t worry, dont know what to tag, for the most part lmao, hangovers, i cant believe i spelt alcohol wrong damn, kidnap, not by sans but hey I’m a slut for that too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkledAshes124/pseuds/SprinkledAshes124
Summary: Danger was everywhere.Any mundane task or fun trip could lead to danger. These thoughts linger in the back of everyone’s minds, labelled as anxiety; unnecessary fear; paranoia.A simple trip to the store and a drink at the bar lead to two kidnappings, and neither you, or the strange and slightly scary skeleton are pleased about it.-OR-You (The Reader!) and Sans (Underfell!) are both kidnapped by an organisation consisting of both monsters and humans, and forced to live a communal life together.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 172
Kudos: 444





	1. A generous sprinkle of Abduction.

It had all started at Tesco's. 

After a long, hard night of lounging in your room with your cat, watching movies and drinking vodka, you'd unsurprisingly developed a hangover the next day. This led you to your self-pitying mood of the morning, and also the store.  
When you'd searched everywhere in the house (to your mom's irritation) and couldn't find any painkillers, you nearly cried then and there.  
You weren't an avid drinker, god no - you didn't have enough money to be an alcoholic, but boy if you were rich you'd definitely die by forty. 

There was just something about being drunk. 

So, begrudgingly, you trudged back to your room and pulled some ripped jeans and a pair of thick, black boots. You didn't bother to change your shirt, instead opting to pull a thick hoodie over your torso, assuring yourself that nobody would ever know or care. You grabbed your wallet and your phone, slipping both into your pocket before making your way downstairs.

"Oh, god." Your mom winced from her spot on the couch, looking up from her phone as you entered the living room. "You're not going out like that, are you?"   
Gino sat on her lap, staring at you with (almost) as much disappointment as your mom. 

Gino was a fat grey cat with blue eyes. He was around eleven years old and apparently held the spirit of an uptight fashion designer from 'Pari, darling!'. Either way the cat was full of himself and bitter to the core.

Crumpet, however was the complete opposite. She wasn't even a year old yet but attempted to assert her dominance by attacking chair legs, screaming, and squaring up to mirrors. She was a small ginger cat with white paws.

And then there was Noir, who was probably in the kitchen, sitting at your dad's feet. She was a small black spaniel, four years old, and the definition of a cinnamon roll.

When Crumpet noticed your entrance, she bolted upright, nearly crashing into your legs before swatting at your feet.

"I'm getting some paracetamol, do you want anything?" You decided to ignore your mom's comment, waiting for her to reply. After being satisfied with a 'no', you walked into the kitchen area where your dad was, washing the dishes in the sink moodily. Noir wiggled happily at your entrance, and jumped up at your legs in excitement. You grinned and scratched her head, before switching your focus to your dad.

"You want anything?" You repeated.   
"A dishwasher." Your dad huffed, gesturing to the plates and cutlery in the sink.  
"Aw, but that's what you're for!" You smirked, heading for the door.  
"Yeah yeah, go away." Your dad laughed in mock annoyance, waving you away with a soapy hand.  
You smiled, and opened the door, pulling your hood over your head to cover your messy hair.

It was a short walk. All the stores around you were only around five minutes away. You weren't too worried about how you looked, but your mom was right (as much as you hated to admit it), you looked awful.   
All you could do was hope you didn't bump into anyone you knew.

The automatic doors opened, and you stepped into the building.

Immediately, you were hit with that warm, plastic-y smell that all major food stores have. The colourful isles were calling your name, especially the purple 'baked goods', but you ignored all in favour of the icy-blue 'freezer' isle. You wanted your Ice-cream. Now. 

Yes, you know you came in for painkillers, but ice-cream was your favourite thing in the whole world. You loved all of it; The classics, the real out there flavours, the cheap brands, the expensive, you name it. It was your weakness.

As normal, you opened the freezer doors with a smile on your face, and outstretched your hand into it, before pulling out a cookie dough tub. You looked at it in consideration. Yes, cookie dough was amazing but not quite what you wanted today.   
You moved on to the next.

Caramel? Nah.  
Rocky Road? Tempting but no.  
Mint? Not in the mood.  
Neapolitan? Boring.   
"You know, I always find fruity stuff-"  
"Nggggg—!!!" You screamed, hitting your head on the door as you slammed it shut while your head was still coming out. "Ow, fuck!"

Laughter. Of course, they were laughing at you.  
And it was the most gorgeous girl you'd ever seen. You wanted to die.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, still laughing.   
She looked so cool. She had loose curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her smile was dazzling. She looked like she'd just walked out of an model's Instagram page.   
And you looked... uh. Not good.

Fuck.

"No, don't laugh at me!" You laughed nervously, clutching your now-bruised head.  
"Sorry, sorry!" She let out her last few chuckles. "I just wasn't expecting you to freak out."   
"It's not my fault you snuck up on me!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
She still had a smile plastered on her face.  
You glowered, embarrassed, as she looked at you with amusement.

"I was gonna say fruity stuff always helps my cravings." She said, after a pause.  
"What, like sorbet?" You asked, thankful for the change in subjects.  
"Exactly. I'm Danielle." Danielle smiled.  
"Y/N." You returned her smile with a small, unsure one of your own.

A small, slightly awkward silence took over, and you averted your eyes from hers, to avoid being seduced.

"So, did you come here just for Ice-cream or..?" She finally drawled, raising a hand to play with her perfect, shiny hair.  
"Oh, uh, no. I needed painkillers. Hangover." You sheepishly admitted, averting your eyes to your shoes.

"Oh." Danielle somehow didn't sound surprised, tilting her head. "Really?"   
"Yeah..." you trailed off, sensing the awkwardness in the conversation. "Alright well, I'll try the sorbet."   
Danielle smiled at you, dimples appearing on her cheeks. You felt your cheeks warm up, and could only hope that you weren't blushing.  
"Good. I'll see you around."  
She didn't move, but continued to look at you, feet rooted to the spot. 

"Okayyyy..." You were the definition of awkward, and you hated yourself for it.

You sent her one last friendly glance, before moving onto another isle to find the Ice-Cream. It was in a pint container, and wasn't too expensive. To be fair, it did look nice. You hoped that it 'helped your cravings' as Danielle had put it.

You didn't see her again as you looked for the painkillers. She wasn't in the Isle you had left and she didn't appear to be anywhere in the store, and it wasn't that big. Must've left, thank god. You didn't wanna have to have another awkward conversation, but you were slightly bummed you didn't manage to ask for her number. 

Why did you always meet hot people when you looked like an un-hot mess?!

Delayed by only a few minutes, you found your paracetamol and paid for your things. 

As you began to walk home you fumbled with your bag, pulling out the painkillers and a bottle of water. You fiddled with the packaging for a moment, stopping to take a swig and gulp down two pills, noticing a white van pull up just behind you.

You stopped, closing the bottle, heart stopping. Something wasn't right.   
Nervously, you looked around, taking an unsteady step forward. The van didn't move, it's engine was still turned on. The headlights were off.   
Something wasn't right. You just knew it. Something in your gut was screaming. 

You didn't like white vans as it was, but you'd never felt this... off. Sure, the occasional cat caller pissed you off, but you never really felt scared. 

Right now? You were scared.

You took a deep breath, and without putting your bottle back into your bag, began to walk, quickly. 

There weren't any stores, at this point it was just houses, and on the other side, a grassy area leading to a woods that dog-walkers walked down.   
Then, finally, you saw him. A passerby on his phone. He was wearing a designer hoodie, the type that most older teens wore to show they had enough money to throw away on a logo, along with sweatpants and black trainers.

He walked closer, and you noticed the van inch forward as you walked towards him. You tried not to walk faster, and keep your breath regulated. He got closer and closer, until you stood to block his path.  
"Hey, sorry, can you-" 

It all happened in slow motion.  
The guy pocketed his phone, looking up to meet your eyes, and you paled. He lunged at you, and you staggered back in surprise, only to have your arms grappled by an unknown force.  
"Hey-" a hand slammed over your mouth and you began to scream through your nose. The man grabbed your legs and lifted you quickly.

No.   
No. No. No.  
This can't be happening.

Your eyes widened, as you struggled fruitlessly, bags clattering to the floor. 

Let fucking go!

You heard the deafening sound of a mechanical door opening, and watched helplessly as you were moved. You kicked out, screamed louder, pulled your arms as hard as you could, scratched at the figure behind you - all to no avail.

Fuck, this couldn't be happening!  
You wanted your mom.

And then there was darkness, and sound came back.  
"-op struggling, calm down!"  
"Get her phone."  
"Rope's in the back."

ROPE?!

You bit the hand that held your mouth, and your upper body was dropped.  
"Ow, shit!" A female voice shouted.

And then you saw her, the really hot girl from Tesco's. Danielle.

Your head hit the floor, and you didn't even have any time to scream 'what the fuck?' before you blacked out.

—

When you woke up, your headache was much worse. Guess the painkillers didn't work, huh?

Your eyes flickered open, and then closed in an instant. Too bright. The lights shined directly over your head, white and harsh. You groaned, and turned to face what you could only assume to be a thin mattress.   
You were so tired. And everything hurt.

The bedsheets were thin too, and seemed to be made out of a papery type of material. It was deathly quiet, except for the sound of slight buzzing - you think from the lights.

You smell chemicals. An overly clean environment. Kind of lemony. 

Where... Where were you?

You opened your eyes, and blinked, sitting upright.  
You were in a hospital room? 

Floods of memories rushed back. The hangover, Tesco's, sorbet, painkillers, a van.  
Danielle.  
Were you safe? What happened? Why were you in a hospital?  
"Y/N."   
Your head snapped up to look at the new figure entering the room. A monster.

Monsters had appeared around a year ago, from that mountain you couldn't remember the name of. They'd been trapped there and humanity had no idea. The mountain was notorious for people going missing there, and one kid, Frisk, had been the one to get them out. You didn't know how they did it, but fuck, they did it.

Monsters were unsurprisingly angry with humanity, and humanity was confused and scared. The first encounters were messy, and the army cane in. They were kept separate to humans, and humans began to argue and fight. All the normal stuff when it came to minorities. Did they deserve rights, segregation, us and them, blah, blah, blah...  
There were reasonable worries. They had magic, they were mad at humanity. They were a lot bigger than Humans.

You didn't know a lot about monsters. You knew that they had edgy fashion senses, sure, but other than seeing them on TV, you'd never even met one before.

She was some sort of deer, by the looks of it. Brown fur with white spots. Slender build and purple eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat with a red shirt and black trousers. Her horns were sharp, and jagged.  
"You're finally awake." She stated, looking you up and down. Her voice was jarringly stoic, devoid of all emotion. She had a strange European accent, barely comprehensible.

"Where am I?" You croaked in a poor attempt to growl. Your glare wavered. God, that was pathetic.  
The monster cocked a brow, before nonchalantly responding.  
"You're being prepared for housing."   
"Excuse me?"  
"We're giving you some shots and you'll be housed." She responded as if it was obvious. As if you should know.  
"Shots? As in - injections?" You questioned, mouth agape.   
"What else?" She smirked.

You wanted to make a quip about alcohol shots, but it probably wasn't the best time for that.

Your breathing became irregular, and you bared your teeth, eyes wide. You pulled your arms to move from the bed, only to find them yanked back by a figure at the head of your bed. It was the same man from the street.  
How long had he been there for?

"Get your fucking hands off me!" You screeched, breaking away from him with a tug.  
"Easy!" He tried, hands up in fake surrender. Even his voice was strange. An American sounding accent you’d never heard before.  
"Where the fuck am I? What do you want with me?" You yelled, pulling yourself off the bed. You found yourself in an unflattering hospital gown, coming down to your mid thigh. You weren't wearing any shoes.

You backed yourself against the wall as both the monster and the man began to walk slowly towards you. You looked between them both, panic in your eyes, before dashing at the deer, barrelling into her.  
She let out an undignified squawk as you ran out the door.

"No! For fucks sake-Stop her!" A male voice shouted.  
You heard the sound of a radio and the monster's voice, only hurrying you even more. An alarm sounded, an angry red flashing light replacing the bright white ones. 

You had to get out of here.  
How long had you even been out?  
Did anyone know you were gone?

You ran past a door, and it opened, revealing a human woman with bleach blonde curly hair, shouting after you.

You didn't know where you were running but you had to try and get out.   
There were so many doors.

Your breath hitched as one swung open in front of you. An eerie red light flooded out of it, along with similar shouting to your own, desperate and confused, rather then authoritarian and demanding. An exhausted looking bear monster stepped out and held out his arm, giving you no time to react and stop. You crashed into it, and another wrapped around your waist.   
"Get off me!" You screamed, clawing at said monster. "Let me go!"  
"Calm down!" Another strange accent you didn’t recognise.  
You screamed again, no words, just a scream. 

You blindly thrashed, until the footsteps chasing you finally caught up and grabbed you from behind.  
It was a flurry of shouts and hands, all directed at you, before a sensation pierced your arm and you yelled.   
It was the deer monster, shoving a needle in your arm.  
You began screeching like a banshee.

No! No no no! Fuck!

Shit!

They couldn't do this!  
Why?  
Why?

The world went black. Again.

—

You awoke in a much different environment. The first thing you sense is the sound of birds from outside, and then the morning chill hits you. 

Your tired eyes fluttered open again, and a warm yellow light invaded your senses.   
The walls were dark and wooden, and on the floor was a deep red carpet. Your bedsheets were thick and creamy coloured, and you had a fluffy pillow beneath your head.

You felt nauseous.

The room smelled like a home. But it wasn't. It wasn't your home, anyway. Your room was messy and kinda gross and covered in cat hair, while this room was comfortably clean, inviting and brand new. 

You were in the most comfortable bed you'd ever been in and that made you uncomfortable.  
This was a secondary location. There was no way you were still in the hospital.

Where were you now?   
Where you even in the same country anymore?  
God, your mind was fucked right now.

Unsure, you slowly sat up, pulling the bedsheets closer to yourself defensively. 

The room was rectangular and had two doors directly opposite from the bed, which was at the other side, pushed up against the window. Nobody behind you this time.   
Two wooden desks were beside the bed, and a wardrobe was directly to the right of the double doors. A television was attached to the side of the wardrobe facing the bed.  
There was another door opposite to the wardrobe. 

Your brows furrowed. 

What the fuck?

Someone voiced your thoughts and you bristled. A deep voice, rumbling through what you assumed was the house. 

"What the fuck?!" It was another unfamiliar male voice.  
Then you heard doors start to slam open and shut, getting closer to your position.

What the fuck was going on?

In a panicked flurry, you slid your legs off the side of the bed, and your bare feet hit the floor. You were still in that hospital gown. Your nose scrunched in disgust, and you pulled yourself off the bed. 

Heavy footsteps began to approach the door and you began to sweat. Your eyes darted between the wardrobe and the other door. You could hide behind the wardrobe in the open or hide in that room, but potentially cause noise.   
A split second decision led you to the door, which opened with a click as the double doors slammed open, revealing yet another monster.

Your eyes met instantly. Or did they? He didn't have eyes...

What? What the fuck?

It was... a skeleton. He was very tall, and very wide, larger than you in all senses. But he wasn't like a traditional human skeleton, his bones were thick, and woven together, appearing like they were meant to be on its own. They displayed signs of years of various damage from small cuts to huge gashes.  
His eyes were little red lights in an empty void, and his mouth was just a row of sharp white teeth, with one gold tooth glinting in the light.

What was slightly commercial is that he was wearing the same hospital gown as you, on his was around two sizes to small and tight around his torso. You would've laughed if he wasn't so intimidating.

You had both frozen upon the sights of each other.

The monster huffed, out of breath. Confusion and Anger evident on his face.   
He was livid. And could probably snap you in two.

Your face contorted into fear, and you darted into the room, slamming the door behind you.  
"Shit, no!" The monster yelled, making a jump for the door you just closed.

You desperately pressed yourself against the door in a poor attempt to barricade it with your body.  
"Open the fucking door!" He shouted, harshly pulling the handle down.

You felt the door the door began to push open, and you let out a scream of desperate panic.  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" You screamed, jumping against the door with your upper body to slam it shut again. 

Your feet slid across the tiles into the wall behind you. You risked a glance and found yourself looking at your own scared expression, eyes wide and teeth bared.  
The door jolted open and closed again as the monster forced his weight against it.  
You screamed.

The pressure on the door lessened, and you know what was going to happen. You weren't strong enough to stop this guy. With one last look of desperation at your own reflection, you bolted to the right. 

As you moved, the door swung open and banged against the wall loudly.   
To your right, there was a bath/shower combo, with a toilet next to it, and to your right it was a dresser with a mirror, with scales next to it.  
Directly in front of you was a window, which you pressed yourself against instantly, creating the most distance you could.

Fearfully, you looked up at him. If he wasn't angry before, Jesus Christ, he was now. His eye-lights were scarlet and dangerously small, and his razor teeth were stretched into a menacing smile.

"Tell me what the fuck's going on, and I might not break yer spine."

You broke.  
You'd been through too much today to be threatened by a man twice your size in an unfamiliar bathroom.

Tears sprang to your eyes and you cowered back, throwing your arms over your body protectively.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't fucking know!" You sobbed, crumpling into a ball. "I don't fucking know!"

You wanted your mom. Your dad.   
That fucking menace, Gino. You just wanted something familiar, something to tell you that everything was okay.

The monster went quiet as you cried to yourself, seemingly unsure of what to do. Yeah, if someone had a breakdown in front of you, you probably wouldn’t know what to do either.

And then came the noise. More authoritative voices shouting and multiple footsteps heading your way. 

You both seemed to freeze again, eyes meeting for the second time. Then it clicked, for both of you, you hoped.  
You were both in the same position.

His eye-lights were a lot softer, almost fuzzy and less sharp. His stance was reproachful, almost guilty, a hand hovering in your direction. He opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly overwhelmed with a flurry of people grabbing at him, shouting.   
The bear monster from before, you remembered, grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out, as a man you didn't recognise walked into the bathroom, arms outstretched to you.

Both you and the other kidnapped victim began shouting along with everyone else, but the only thing you could see was the man and his hands grabbing out to get you.

"Get the fuck away from me!" You screamed, and he winced, flinching back.

He looked pretty scrawny, with soft eyes and a small frame. A middle aged guy, with dark wrinkled skin and balding hair. He had an aura that made you want to trust him but your head screamed at you to take him down.

"Hey, hey it's okay! I'm na gonna hurt you!" He said softly, taking another step forward.  
You pressed yourself further into the wall.  
"I’m Kerrin. ‘M here ta help." He had the strongest Scottish accent you'd ever heard.

You looked the old man up and down.  
You could definitely take him. But you didn't want to. You don't know why, but the fact that there were much stronger individuals in the next room over must've put you off.

You took a breath, and forced yourself to calm down. You don't know exactly why you did it, perhaps it was the pure confusion and chaos ensuing around you, but you took the man's hand, allowing him to pull you to your feet.  
He smiled. 

What was he so happy about?

—

You still didn't know what was going on.  
They'd moved you back into the bedroom, and they'd moved the monster into his own. They weren't telling you anything.   
You hadn't seen Danielle or that guy from the street, or the deer monster.   
You didn't recognise anyone, and you clung close to Kerrin, who was quite frankly the only one who didn't scare the shit out of you.

They'd checked you over for injuries and Kerrin had asked you a series of questions.

What had happened?  
How did he get into the room.  
What did he say?  
Did he touch you?

It was too overwhelming and you ended up in tears again.

How embarrassing.  
You weren't a crier, but surprisingly, today wasn't your day.

They eventually left you alone, and told you to 'stand-by' for updates. Whatever that meant. You'd begged them for an explanation but they didn't even look at you, leaving you clueless and helpless in 'your room'. 

You wanted to cry again, but forced yourself to stop, it was getting pathetic.  
Wiping your eyes angrily, you decided to walk around the room, get your bearings.

You opened the wardrobe to find different articles of clothing hanging. It had a dresser inside with shoes on top of it, including the boots you were kidnapped in.  
You opened the drawers to find pyjama like clothes, like shorts, shirts, sweatpants.  
In the second draw down were undergarments, socks, bras, pants, etc. Then you had an epiphany, and stopped. 

You weren't in your clothes and they would've saw you naked.   
You felt like you were going to be sick.  
You slammed the wardrobe shut and leaned against it, breathing loudly. 

Why were they doing this?

You heard the TV switch on, and a feminine voice called for attention.   
You glared at the back of it, before begrudgingly making your way around to frown at it directly.

A masked figure was on the screen, hands in their laps. The mask was a deep, space-like purple colour, and whoever it was was wearing a suit with gloves and dress shoes.  
They appeared human but you couldn't say for sure.

"Hello. I would like to give you a warm welcome, as you both are our very special guests." The voice distorted. It appeared feminine at first but had shifted throughout the sentence. It was definitely edited or altered. Meaning it was probably pre-recorded.  
"We apologise for the rough start, but to bring you here, however we only used the necessary forces needed."

You shook your head in disbelief.  
They forced you into a fucking van, kicking and screaming.

"Think of this place as a temporary residence; your new home, and each other, as roommates." The voice was emotionless, but filled you with an intense feeling of wanting to be fucking sick.

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

The television switched off, leaving you staring at your own horrified expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED*


	2. Ice to meet you!

Nothing was processing properly. This whole thing didn't make any sense. They hadn't hurt you, not really, sure emotional trauma counted but other than a small bruise where you'd been injected, you were physically fine.   
Actually you didn't even know if you were fine. You didn't know what they were injecting into you. What had they put into you?!

You didn't get it. Didn't understand.

Why would they do this?  
What could they possibly gain from this?

You continued to stare at the blank screen, slowly shaking your head.

How long had it been?  
Was your dad looking for you?  
Seriously, where even were you?  
Did they even know you were gone?

You hated that they weren't telling you anything. If they truly did think of you as a guest they'd have no reason not to tell you the basics, at least.

...

What now?

...

Slowly, you averted your eyes from the devise, and turned to look out of the window.   
The house was surrounded by grass and trees. Tall trees, stretching way over the house and obstructing the peachy sky. It was going dark.   
You reached a shaky hand up to the handle of the window. Locked, of course.

The unfamiliar setting unsettled you, and you drew the curtains. They were black out curtains, and flooded the room with inky darkness. 

There was a lamp on your bedside table, which you switched on quickly. You weren't a fan of the dark.  
The room was flooded with a warm light, and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. 

You felt so helpless, and overwhelmed. It wasn't even a full day ago you were shouting at Crumpet for pouncing on Noir as Gino watched the whole thing happen.  
Now you were sitting on a bed in a house in the middle of nowhere in a hospital gown after being abducted!  
You guess it could be worse, but that didn't make it okay.

But you'd cried too much, and you weren't about to start again, and you weren't about to walk around in a paper-thin hospital gown.

You left the window in favour of returning to the wardrobe, opening it angrily. 

Was this what they wanted?

You tried not to think about it as you changed your underwear and put on a pair of thick socks and sweatpants, before pulling on a pink tank top. It was one of those stupid watermelon shirts, with a cartoon melon on it with the words; 'LOOKING FOR MY OTHER HALF' printed on it.  
You found your hoodie hung up, and instantly pulled it on, happy to have something familiar on your body.  
Then you put your boots on... just in case.

You felt a little bit better.

...

No. No, you really didn't, stop lying to yourself.

You walked over to the double doors and put your hand on the handle, before pausing. You didn't know what was out there and you didn't know where that monster had gone. He seemed to get it after you'd started crying (not completely unlike a toddler), but you weren't sure if he'd be mad or not. 

There'd probably be a few 'guards' littered around to stop you from wandering. But that guy had gotten out of his room so easily. 

Your mouth twitched, and you opened the door, only to find...

Nothing.

There was nobody around and it was deadly quiet. To your right was the end of the corridor, and a room was directly opposite you, while to your right there was two staircases, one going down, and another going up. The same layout was on the other side. 

You assumed that one of the rooms on the other side was the monster's. He couldn't have been as close as the room opposite yours-oh.

Ugh.

You were calling it your room.

You really wanted to be sick. It hadn't even been an hour and you were already conditioned. Get a grip, Y/N!

You took a breath, and took another step forward, leaving the door ajar. You kept your eyes on the hallway to your left as you approached the door, before noticing in gold lettering, a sign on the door stated:  
'THE HELP ROOM'

What the fuck was a help room?

You stared in confusion, waiting for an explanation that wasn't going to come. You frowned, and placed your ear on the door, holding the handle while you listened in.  
You'd never done this before and you felt stupid doing it, but you didn't hear anything. You pulled the handle down, and opened the door by a crack.

You couldn't see much, but there was a desk, with two boxes on it, and a window behind it, shining a red light into the room.  
Nobody was there.  
You left the door open, and took a few steps into the room, fiddling with your hands. You approached the desk, to find a laminated sheet of paper in the centre, with two boxes either side of it. They were both labelled, one with your name, and another with 'Sans'.

Was that his name? Sans?

You picked up the laminated piece of paper, squinting in the light to make out the words.

The Help Room:

Residents:  
Please write any worries, concerns, suggestions, questions, etc. on a slip of paper and put it into your assigned box.  
We're here to help!

There was a smiley-face written at the bottom of the note.

Your eye twitched.

The mixed signals were going to drive you insane. It was practically saying: 

Hi! :))) We kidnapped you and aren't telling you anything!! :))) feel free to assume the worst while we send you ominous messages on the television!! :))))) don't be scared of the angry stranger you now live with!!! Write any concerns and put them in the box!! :)

What the fuck was wrong with these people?!

You huffed through your nose, and furiously grabbed the pen, scrawling all over the laminated note. Black ink covered the note, indenting the plastic.  
You felt so stupid! How could you have let this happen?! It was like they were rubbing it in!   
You threw everything off the desk, sending the boxes and papers sprawling into the wall with a bang.  
Seething, pen still in hand, you stabbed into the wooden desk, carving a line. Then another, next to it. Finally, you carved a smile, and threw the pen at the window. It bounced harmlessly off the surface and clattered on the floor.

You were breathing heavily, quickly, practically hyperventilating, lips parted and eyes angry. You caught sight of your reflection in the window and stopped, letting out a breath.   
You stepped back and ran a hand through your hair, before wordlessly leaving the room, shutting the door behind you. 

Deep breath...

You ignored the rooms on the other side in favour of descending the stairs, holding the handlebar tightly. Your legs felt weak, and you weren't about to trust them after everything else had failed you.

The stairs led to another wide hallway, with two doors opposite each other. They were both wide open, the same gold signs on the door.

'LIVING ROOM'

'KITCHEN'

You scrunched your nose up in disgust. They really were sticking to this 'your new home!' bullshit, weren't they?

You took a peak into the living room. It was a deep purple coloured theme, with two black leather sofas by each wall, separated by a dark wooden coffee table and two purple beanbags by each one. There was an armchair, facing the fireplace.  
The fireplace was black and silver, and another television was above it. The wallpaper was cream and purple patterned.  
To your right, the wall was glass, bringing in more of the red light.  
You decided you don't want any part of it.

Instead you walked into the kitchen, which had more of a neutral tone, with black and white tiles and black cupboards and counters. The fridge was white and had a magnet attached. A smiley-face. You frowned, pulling it off and re-homing it in the metal bin nearby.

You wished that whoever was behind this would just be honest, instead of acting as if everything's okay, and giving you mixed messages.

On the counter there was the normal appliances you'd see in any other kitchen; a kettle, a microwave, a toaster, coffee machine.   
It looked like a normal kitchen, and it made you want to throw up.

Everything had made you want to throw up, if you were going to be honest.

There was another television in the kitchen, a small one, installed on the wall above the stove.

Every room you'd been in had a TV. Why? Even in that 'help' room, there was a TV above the door (you'd noticed it as you were leaving).

You heard a creak, as you were internally monologuing, coming from somewhere upstairs. Footsteps.   
They were a lot calmer sounding, now, but still held a heaviness to them.   
Your head perked up, and you listened quietly, not daring to make a sound. 

It was probably that monster. Sans. It seemed you and him were the only ones in the house, but you knew better then that and couldn't be completely sure.

Your eyes darted around the room, to find somewhere to hide. The kitchen was pretty open, but you were sure you could probably squeeze into a cupboard if necessary. 

The footsteps didn't appear to come downstairs, instead, exploring the bedroom floor.   
Maybe he wanted to get to see it all without the rage there, you thought, sarcastically. 

You continued to silently look around the room, and determined the space behind the door would work.

You weren't sure why you felt the need to hide, but you wanted it to be your decision to talk to Sans, maybe get the upper hand after last time. Make a better first impression. 

The stairs began to creek, and you stealthily slipped between the door and the wall, concealing yourself effortlessly. 

You listened for movement, and felt his footsteps make their way into the kitchen. He was wearing shoes now, you noticed, hearing the scratch of slippers on the tile.   
At least he wasn't in that hospital gown anymore, it really was laughable.

Through the gap between the wall and the door, you could see he was now wearing something black and red, a colour scheme you'd seen a lot in monsters in the media. He still looked angry, but you couldn't blame him; you were as well.

Finally, he approached the windows on the wall you'd pressed yourself against, placing a skeletal hand on the glass. You could see his face in the reflection of the window, his eye lights were dull and fuzzy.  
You decided now was the right time to kick the door shut and say:  
"They're locked."

Sans let out a strangled, shocked sound, his head snapping to meet yours at the same time the hand on the window made a fist and drew back, before launching straight to your face.

You felt the air whoosh past your face as the punch halted not even an inch away from your nose. Your eyes widened, and you jumped back into the wall. It was a delayed reaction, which was actually quite embarrassing.  
"Fuck!" You yelled on instinct, eyes darting from his hand to his face. His fist hadn't moved.

He was still kinda scary.   
His face was contorted into a frown, directed at you. He stood at least a head over you, and wasn't lacking in the broad department either.  
He was scary, but that didn't mean he was unattractive. Actually, he was very attractive. 

But that didn't excuse the fact that he nearly punched you in the face.

Up close, you could see all the dents and nicks in his fist. He was even wearing a ring, a chunky gold one, with a large red gemstone on it.

He still hadn't moved it.

"So, uh." You nervously placed your hand on his fist, which seemed to shock him out of his trance. "Yeah, sorry." 

He was looking at you like you'd just killed the queen of England, like he could quite believe that you'd just done that. Slowly, you pushed his hand back, and he withdrew it so quickly you didn't have time to move your hand.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, doll." Sans finally said. His voice was deep, very deep, actually. It was kind of guttural and gravelly. In short, it was sexy, and now you were going to melt.

Again, why did you only meet hot people when you looked like an un-hot mess?

"I... didn't." You managed to stutter out. "I was in here first."  
He raised a brow-bone at you as you skirted past him, taking yourself out of the corner.

You didn't meet his eyes, instead watching the floor intensely.

"It's not just locked."  
"Huh?" You look up quickly.  
"The windows, doll." Sans gestured to the windows. "They're unbreakable. S'magic."

Oh shit. You'd forgotten about that.  
You didn't know how to respond, so you didn't, staring dumbly at him. 

"Somethin' on my face?" Somehow, he managed to narrow his eye sockets, leering down at you. You quickly averted your eyes.  
"Ya don't talk much, do ya?" 

"What do you want me to say?" You scoffed, folding your arms, before unfolding them to make exaggerated gestures with a stupid voice. "'Oh my god, wow! We're both kidnap victims, let's be besties!'?" 

"Aw sweetheart, I'd prefer to be more then that if ya get what I'm sayin'." He suddenly took a step forward, looking you up and down. 

Where the fuck did that come from? And why? What was wrong with this guy?

"Okay what the fuck is wrong with you?" You asked. "First you're threatening to 'break my spine' and now you wanna fuck?" 

Sans chuckled, and leaned back.   
"You've changed yer fuckin' tune, haven't ya, doll?" Sans chuckled, and leaned back.  
"Y/N." You rolled your eyes. 

As endearing as this was, it wasn't the time or the place for it.

"I prefer doll."  
"I'd prefer to not even be here but yeah, keep using your pet names."  
"You think yer the only one?" Sans suddenly frowned, all humour lost from his voice. "I don't exactly wanna be here either."

Your shoulder's hunched into your head involuntarily. Something about that voice terrified you as well as turned you on. It was scarily sexy.

Jesus Christ, what was wrong with you?

You both stared at each other, a mix of annoyance and distrust, but also interest, like two rabid dogs sniffing each other out for the first time.   
The room reeked of tension.

So of course, something had to cut it.

The television flickered on, and you both jumped, instinctively grabbing onto each other at the shock. It took a moment to register what had happened, and you both sharply glared at the devise while holding each other's arms.

"Hello again. We're pleased to see you two settling in so well!" It was that same distorted voice and purple mask. Their tone was somehow enthusiastic but apathetic at the same time.

You and Sans took a moment to realise how you were holding each other, and wordlessly let go, you taking a step back for good measure.

"We know it may be stressful to be moving so quickly into such a new environment, so we're here for you in as many ways as we can be! We have many rooms here to use at your discretion, including the games room, where you may find multiple arcade games, board games, and a multi-use games table!   
We also have a fitness suite, to use whenever you'd like, and a quiet room, where you can read and listen to music.   
We have a mandatory 'activity room', to be used when you are required by your hosts." 

You risked a glance at Sans, noting his annoyed expression and standoffish stance.

And finally, we have the 'help room'! It's currently under renovations, but-"  
You looked at the floor, guilty but not sorry.  
"-it will be up and running tomorrow, so don't worry!"

You glared at the TV screen. 'Don't worry'.

"It is our job to make you feel at home! So please, be our guests, and make yourself at home!"

The television turned itself off.

Neither of you said a word. You could see in the reflection of the screen that Sans was still staring at it with that same irritated expression. He looked like he was going to punch it.   
You couldn't blame him.  
You wore a similar expression yourself. One full of hate and annoyance and confusion.

"They're toying with us." You growled, seething with rage. "I just wish they'd do whatever they was going to do already."

He didn't respond for a little while, but eventually turned to look down at you.   
"They're usin' us." He sounded even angrier than you did. "They want somethin', somethin' we cant give."

You met his eyes - err, eye-lights. You both acknowledged your hate in the system, and a truce was formed.  
"M' Sans." He introduced.  
"I know."   
"Oh, so it was you who trashed that room." His voice was slightly warmer, amused, apparently.  
You smirked.  
"Call me Red." The newly dubbed 'Red', demanded.  
"That's stupid."   
"I ain't calling ya Y/N, then."  
Petty.   
"How's Bitch sound?"  
"Creative." You remarked, sarcasm dripping from your words.

You know that the two of you were joking, but they weren't funny. It was just a poor attempt to cut the tension and feel better, normal. At least that's what it felt like to you. He could've been deadly serious.  
You hoped not, if you were gonna be stuck with him.

You hated this. You'd already given up. You were calling things yours, and referring to the place like it was normal, when you hadn't even seen half of it yet.

Yet. As if you knew for sure you'd be around to see it. God, were you really this hopeless?

You and Sans found yourselves in the living room, tired of standing in the kitchen. You picked at a beanbag while he slumped over one of the sofas.   
You felt like you two were the last kids at a sleepover, waiting for your parents to pick you up.   
But this sleepover was permanent, and your mom and dad weren't getting here anytime soon.

"So how did you get here?" You'd asked, tired of the silence.  
"Well, you see, sweetheart, when a mother and a father love each other VERY MUCH-"  
"Jesus, forget I asked."   
Red just smirked at you, before regaining his silence.  
Prick.

You'd both sat there for hours, not gaining any ground with each other or the house, and it had gone dark a while before you'd stood up, annoyed.

"Where are you going?" Red frowned.  
"To 'my room'" You sarcastically answered, before leaving the room in a huff.  
You had regretted it the moment you stepped out the door. You really didn't want to be alone right now.

The last thing you remember was a gold sign on your door:  
ROOM B:  
Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I spent more time worrying about this chapter then I did actually writing it. Regardless, I hope you like it!  
> Oooh, and also! Thank you for all the support on the last chapter, all the kudos and comments made my day!
> 
> EDITED*


	3. A Rocky Road to Friendship

You'd cried yourself to sleep. It was shocking, really, with how much you'd slept, and how much you'd cried, you didn't think you'd had it in you. But you had, and now the sun was barely starting to peak through the window. 

You didn't get up, instead opting to glare at anything that caught your attention. Your headache was even worse than before, even without the hangover. You'd hoped that all yesterday's events were some weird, fucked-up nightmare, but no. You were still here. 

And you'd noticed some alarming details already:  
The curtains were drawn, allowing the light to deep into the room. You'd left them shut.   
The lamp had been turned off.  
The hospital gown you'd thrown on the floor after changing was gone.  
Somebody had been in here while you were asleep.

How many times had you felt like you were going to be sick so far?  
Yeah, you were still feeling it.

You threw the blankets off the bed and onto the floor, and sat up groggily, sliding your legs off the bed. You cradled your head in your hands and closed your eyes, mind running a mile a minute.

You had to get out of here, but how?   
You'd assumed all the windows had been locked, and Red had said that they were re-enforced with magic, but what would it hurt to try?  
And you hadn't even explored the house properly. There was a whole floor you hadn't explored, and the rooms you'd been in you hadn't searched properly.   
There was so much to look into, not only the house.

Red himself was a mystery. He was clearly intelligent, and he definitely knew more than you, but he was so illusive and such a pain! You needed to get through to him.   
You'd made a tiny bit of ground in hating the system but that wasn't much, and after yesterday, you were on frosty terms with him.

You could-

"Good morning!"  
"Fuck-!" You gasped, as the television suddenly switched on, jumping back violently.  
"Today is a new day, and after the exiting events of yesterday-"  
"Oh my god, shut up!" You groaned, face contorting from panic to extreme irritation.

It was the masked mastermind, once again interrupting you to give some bullshit speech without actually giving out any information. Much like most leaders. At least they had that down to a T.

"We want you to have a healthy start to the day! Feel free to explore, everything is at your leisure!"

Okay, whoever this person was, they were really starting to get on your nerves. 

Leave. Me. Alone. Shut up.

"Later in the evening we'd like to have a conversation with you. However, we'll let you know when the time is here, so don't worry!"

Don't worry? Fuck you.

"Have a wonderful day!"

The television switched off.

You wanted to scream. It was so frustrating! Why were they doing this?! Why?! What did you do? What could they possibly achieve?  
You put your head in your hands again.

However the prospect of a conversation was interesting, to say the very least. Maybe you could get some information out of them. 

You had to get out of here. There wasn't any more time for moping about hopelessly.  
If you wanted to see your parents or your stupid pets again, you needed to focus!  
You were determined to get out of here.

You'd done a complete 360 from the previous day, from feeling helpless and hopeless to feeling slightly less helpless and hopeless!

The first thing you did was enter the help room, noting in annoyance it's reformed state. The papers were back to being neatly stacked with the boxes back on the table, which was covered by a white tablecloth.  
There was a new note, laminated with the same message as yesterday.  
You raised an eyebrow. 

They really thought they did something with that, huh?

Somehow, the room was a lot more eerie in direct sunlight. You shifted uncomfortably, before grabbing a wad of paper notes and a pen, and walked back to your room, shutting the door behind you.

You opened your wardrobe and shut the doors on yourself as you leaned in to abstuct the view from any prying eyes.   
You hadn't figured out if there even were any cameras, but it couldn't hurt to be sure.   
You stashed the pen in the pocket of a hoodie, and placed the pieces of paper in a boot.

You'd move them later. You didn't trust that they'd be in the same place if you went to sleep tonight.  
For now, you'd have to rely on your memory. If you went round noting things down, you'd look even more suspicious.

You closed the wardrobe, satisfied with your gains. It wasn't much, but it was a start. To be honest, you weren't even sure if it would help anything, if you would even use them, but it made you feel like you were at least doing something.

You sighed, running a hand through your hair. Trying not to succumb to hopelessness was harder than you'd thought.

It would be so much easier to just give in, and just try to live normally, take advantage of the situation and just relax. But you couldn't. Not when you felt so tense, like at any moment you'd be ambushed.   
The only reason you'd even gotten any sleep was because you'd tired yourself out so much. 

You pushed out the negative thoughts. You had to keep your focus. You were going to get out.

Then you heard it. A creak outside your door. Your head immediately snapped to look at it, and you turned your body with it.  
You approached the door, and twisted the handle.

...

"Red?" 

You'd forgotten how intimidating he was. He was standing directly outside of your room, taking up the majority of the doorway.   
He was just so... large. He was so much bigger than you, and reeked of strength. You hadn't forgotten your last few experiences with him. Now, you weren't a psychologist, but from what you could tell he was used to violence, instinctively using it as a defence mechanism. 

"Heya, doll."

He looked... caught off guard. Like he was covering something up with a casual facade.  
Your face softened. 

"Hey... fancy seeing you here." You joked. You knew anxiety when you saw it. Even if he was desperately trying to cover it up.   
It was like whiplash from yesterday. You didn't like seeing him all frazzled like this, but you had to admit, it was nice to see a different side of him that you could relate to. It made you feel less alone and pathetic.

Red's demeanour changed in an instant. You could practically feel the relief seeping out of him. You'd done your job, at least.

"...Thought I'd pay my roomie a visit." He smirked, raising an arm to lean on the doorframe.   
You rolled your eyes. There he was again.

Wait.

You paused, face freezing. How were you acting so familiar with him? Normally you'd never manage to get a full sentence out around a stranger. But with him, you felt so at ease. Like you'd known him for ages!

For gods sake, you've been kidnapped, and not only is your guard down, you don't have one around this guy! This stranger! What was wrong with you? 

"Y/N!" Suddenly, his hand was on your shoulder. It was heavy, and covered your entire shoulder. You blinked. You physically had to restrain yourself from leaning your head into it.  
"Hm?" It was a sharp, confused sound. You shook your head, as he snapped you out of your trance.  
"The fuck's wrong with ya?" A small trace of worry was etched onto his face as you stared up at him blankly.  
"N-No, yeah, no I'm fine." You stuttered. "Just going through a crisis."  
He laughed at that, and moved his hand from your shoulder.   
You definitely did not miss the physical contact. Definitely not.

"Come on then, shortie." Red finally stepped out of the doorway so you could actually leave the room.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Dontcha' wanna see what the top floor's about?"  
"Oh so now you wanna explore, huh?"  
"Shut th'fuck up."   
You smirked, and walked out of the room to stand by Red's side, and you both began the walk upstairs. 

"So how did you get here? No bullshitting this time."   
You hoped he had a more embarrassing story than you did. Red huffed, suddenly stiff.  
"Was' fuckin' hammered. I don' even remember most've it."   
He didn't say anything else, and you weren't willing to piss him off, especially after everything going so well so far. You didn't press for details.

"...I was hungover." You admitted.  
"No shit?" Red looked at you, surprised.  
"No shit. I just wanted some Ice-cream and painkillers but instead, I was kidnapped." You glowered, looking at your feet as you assessed the last few stairs.

"Glad t'know we hold th'same values."   
You rolled your eyes.  
"If I was rich, swear to god I'd be dead by forty."  
"Heh. I am rich n' I'm still kickin'"   
"No you're fucking not." You squinted, disbelief in your eyes.   
"Why d'you think m' here, sweetheart? They're after money."  
"Shit. Then why am I here? I'm broke."

Red shrugged.

You'd reached the top of the stairs by now, and were at a crossroad. Directly in front of you was a door, and there were two on either side.  
You removed yourself from Red's side, and walked over to the door on your left. 

"'The relaxing room'. Holy shit these guys are awful at naming shit." You said, peering over your shoulder to see Red doing the same.  
"Fitness."   
"So that's that mandatory thing." You concluded, gesturing to the door opposite the stairs.

You turned back to the room, and opened the door, to see what was basically a library. A large shelf of books was situated at the back of the room, and in one corner a large rug supported a few beanbags and small sofas.

There was a desk that looked like it came from some sort of primary school, with assorted coloured paper and pencils and pens in pots, along with other stationary.

There was also a jukebox, which you would've loved in a different situation, and a notice stating:  
'For personal music, please request an MP3 player with a list of songs :)'  
You glared at it.

"S'like every nerd's haven." Red commented.  
"I'd like it if I hadn't been abducted." You sighed.  
"Nerd."

The jukebox had a good selection of songs, you were disappointed to admit. They were old classics; Queen, Elvis, Michael Jackson, Dolly Parton, Bon Jovi, the list went on.  
You were tempted to play a song but stubbornly walked back to Red, who was still in the doorway.

"You done?"  
"Mhm."

Without any more words needing to be exchanged, you walked into the fitness suite. It was pretty basic, it had a few weight machines, a treadmill, an exercise bike, and a couple of yoga mats. There was a box full of supplies with from what you could see included boxing gloves, weights and more bullshit you've never actually used before.

You had no interest in this sort of stuff.  
And apparently, neither did Red.  
You looked up at him to find him already looking down at you.   
"I'm bored." You stated.  
Red grinned at you, his gold tooth glinting, and placed a hand on your back to lead you out of the room. You didn't protest, and walked along with him.

—

There wasn't much to do, if you didn't want to play right into their hands. Sure, you could read or listen to music or draw or cook an elaborate meal with no consequences, but that's what they wanted you to do!

You'd ended up lounging on the sofa in the living room, with your leg thrown over the side of it. Your head leaned slightly off the arm, allowing blood to slowly trickle to your head.

The temptations of the house were luring you in. You were so bored.

"Ain'tcha bored of mopin' around all day?" Red frowned.  
"I'm not giving them what they want."  
"Yer just makin' yerself miserable. Why d'ya even care?"  
"Because-!" You begin, and stop when no real answer forms. "Because..."  
"Sweetheart, don' be stupid."   
"But I'll be playing right into their hands! This is exactly what they want, and I'm not going along with any of their passive aggressive bullshit!" You snap.  
"Who the fuck cares?" Red collapses on a beanbag. "Yer stuck here anyway, why not take advantage of it?"  
"It feels wrong..." you quietly speak after a pause. "You don't feel like that?"  
"Nah."  
"Not even a little bit?"  
"Nah."

You sigh. He was probably right, but you still felt weird about it.  
You've been kidnapped and they've trapped you into doing what they want.  
Sure, you could just ruin everything and be outraged and break shit and mess the place up, but what good could that do?

At most, you'd just piss them off.

...

You felt your eyes water, and angrily rubbed them away. You're not about to cry again.

"I'm just..." You begin, and stop as you feel your voice crack.   
You watch red turn to look at you in your peripheral vision.  
"Frustrated."

He didn't say anything.

...

Dontcrydontcrydontcrydontcrydontcry

...

Shakily, you pulled yourself off the couch and onto your feet, and walked out for the second time, heading to your room on autopilot.

You found yourself in your bathroom. You'd only been in there a few times to pee, but hadn't really paid attention to it otherwise.

You wondered if there were cameras in here.  
You growled.   
You'd never been the person to get so angry they'd punch walls, or shout at people, mostly you just played really violent video games until you got distracted.  
Neither option was very healthy.

But here, you'd thrown a temper tantrum over a smiley-face, and were now growling at your own reflection like a rabid dog.

Tears pooled in the corners of your eyes and you shook your head, watching in disgust as the mirror copied you.  
You looked terrible.   
Your eyes were red and puffier than you'd ever seen them before.  
Your skin was dry and a shade lighter than normal, despite being caked in a layer of grime and dirt.  
Your hair was... a complete mess. It had lost it's natural bounce and looked as depressed as you felt.

You blamed your kidnappers.

Finally, you closed your eyes and breathed in. You held it for as long as you could, and then, making a 'whoosh' sound, let it go through your mouth.

You opened your eyes.

You needed a shower.  
You had to take care of yourself and you needed a goddamn shower.

You released your death grip on the sink and turned around slowly to face the shower, before rolling up your sleeves and turning the taps on. The shower head flicked backwards slightly due to the pressure off the water, and the water began steaming instantly. You drew the shower curtains and left the room in order to route through the wardrobe.

You found a white shirt and black shorts, as well as some fresh underwear and socks. There was already a towel in the bathroom.

You re-entered the bathroom, and looked at the shower, disheartened.

You really hope there weren't any cameras.

—

You had to admit, while you hated the whole thing, and really didn't want to do it, a shower was just what you needed. You felt cleaner. Lighter. And your head felt clearer.

You'd also managed to find a fluffy dressing gown, which you'd draped yourself in as soon as you'd seen it. So that was good.

You had thought a lot about what Red had said.; he was right, you knew that, but it was hard to actually apply. You still felt off, but you were more willing to 'settle in' then before. However, you just knew that Masky was going to be smug about it later, and you hadn't even thought about that conversation they'd mentioned. 

In theory, it was a great way to gain information, and get one step closer to getting out of here, but on the other hand, they could be angry with you for messing up the help room, or not co-operating in general.

Your stomach was in knots and your heart was in your throat. Your anxiety levels were higher than they'd ever been before.

And then the television came on.

It didn't make you jump like it had the previous few times, but it ignited a deep sense of dread in you as the masked figure re-appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon!"

Ohhhh god.

"We hope you've had a nice day so far! It's nice to see you both settling in so well!" 

There it is. Go on, rub it in.

"We're aware that you may still be adjusting to this new situation, so please make use of the many facilities we have here! The help room is always open for suggestions!"

Fuck you and fuck your help room.

"Now, if you would head up to the mandatory room, it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for your cooperation, and have a wonderful day!"

And they were gone again. 

You released a breath you didn't know you were holding, and closed your eyes, stress building up again.  
And then there was a beep.  
Your eyes shot open to look back at the screen, to notice a timer. 

10:00  
09:59

It was counting back from ten minutes.

09:56  
09:55

You didn't have a choice in this.

09:53

Oh god. Oh god, what if you didn't go?

09:50

Stop. Calm down. Breath.  
You closed your eyes again, inhaling deeply. You couldn't panic.   
You tried to drown out the periodic beeping as the seconds ticked by, and when you'd opened your eyes again, you were at 07:48.

You stood up, wincing as your stomach dropped. 

It's okay. It's okay. 

You took a step forward, and then another step forward. You could do this. 

You could hear the beeping echoing throughout the house as you ascended the stairs, sending chills down your spine. It was so eerie. You tried not to wince too much on your way there, desperately trying to focus on something else. Anything else.

Red was already there by the time you got up the stairs, leaning against the wall of the mandatory room.  
His eyes locked onto you as soon as you walked into view, trudging towards him to sit next to him on the floor.

A mutual agreement was silently made not to speak.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Over and over and over and over and -

"Y/N."

You jumped. That same distorted voice was louder. So much louder. It echoed throughout the house, as if it were being spoken into an intercom.   
They said your name. They knew your name.  
It unsettled you more than you thought it would.

"Please enter the mandatory room."

You winced, and pulled yourself to your feet. Red turned to look at you, and nodded. His hands were twitching by his side, as if they wanted to reach out, but they didn't.

"Good luck." 

You offered a weak smile, and placed your hand on the doorknob.

You entered the room.

You could hear your blood pumping through your body.   
There was a desk with a lone chair in the centre of the room, with a sheet of paper and a pen placed on top of it.

Kerrin sat in the seat opposite from the one you were supposed to be sitting in. He looked almost as nervous as you were.

"Hey, ah, this'll 'ave ta be brief, it's na jus' me yer talkin' to." He said, gesturing to the seat opposite from him.

You didn't move, instead opting to stare at him. His hand lowered, and he nodded. "Tha's okay. Whatever makes ya comfortable."

You didn't respond, staring solemnly at him.

"Believe me when I say tha' none o' us are gonna hurt either of ya. Yer here for a good reason. Tha' much I can promise. First, there anythin' ya wanna know about?"

You paused. 

"Is it useless to ask to let us go?" You glowered.

Kerrin averted his brown eyes, and nodded at the table. "'M sorry."

"Where are we?"

"I canny tell ya."

Of course he couldn't.  
You thought for a moment, before finally asking:  
"What did you inject me with?" 

Kerrin perked up, eager to answer a question that he could actually talk about.

"It's nothin' bad, jus' some chemicals that knock you out. I don' really know all tha' sciency stuff 'round it, but 's nothin' tha's got long term affects."

You nodded, and then pointed to the paper on the desk.  
"What's that?"  
"Jus' a questionnaire. 'S not my job to run it through wit' ya."

You furrowed your brows, but didn't say anything more, and Kerrin sighed finally.

"Alright. I can see yer scared 'n confused, and ya probably jus' wanna get this over with. If ya ever need anything, just ask fer me. Jus' say you need me, n' I'll help ya th' best I can."

You nodded again, trying to fight more tears welling up in your eyes.

You didn't look up as the man stood and used a card to open the metal door behind you, and left the room.

It took only a matter of minutes until they opened once again, revealing a familiar figure going by the name of Danielle.

Danielle.

Stood there in all her gorgeous glory, holding a clipboard in her hands. She was dressed in black, similar to how some sort of guard would be dressed, no longer donned in her casual kidnapping clothes.  
A belt was situated on her waist, and you could spot a variety of tools. Your gaze lingered on the belt, before nervously shifting to her face.

"You can take a seat." She nodded to the chair at the desk. Her voice was more authoritative than Kerrin's. Almost a complete 360 from when you'd first met her.

You didn't move for a moment. 

"Please."

But as her features morphed into one of guilt, and her tone lowered into something more apologetic, you slowly stepped forward and pulled out the chair, maintaining eye-contact. You hated yourself for cracking. You were seemingly still enamoured with her.  
You sat down, and placed your hands on the desk and looked at her expectantly.

Under your gaze, she seemed to become uncomfortable, averting her eyes to the floor.  
"I know you have a lot of questions." She spoke softly. "But I can't answer them. Not all of them."

You weren't surprised.

"You'll probably never trust me again, and that's understandable, but I need you to know that I never meant for you to get hurt."  
Danielle was careful with her wording, and took a step towards you, causing you to flinch back, brows furrowed in confusion and anger.

She kidnapped you. How did she not mean for you to get hurt? That didn't make any sense!

"We aren't going to hurt you, Y/N." Her voice was so quiet, but it was the only thing you could hear. "You're here for the greater-good. Both of you are." 

The greater-good? You closed your eyes, silently shaking in fury. You balled up your hands.

"People are dying out there, and it's going to-" Danielle stopped herself, seemingly interrupted. You watched her wince, and scrunch her nose up. 

She'd messed up, given too much away.

"You and Sans are here for a reason. In the long run, you're going to thank us." Danielle continued after a pause.

Crack.

"You're sick." You whispered, knuckles turning white.  
"What?"  
"You're fucking sick!" You shouted, standing up abruptly to slam your hands on the table. The chair flew back, and tipped over, hitting the floor with a loud bang. "You are sick in the fucking head, Danielle! You and everyone behind this!"

She frowned, and stood up straight, any and all emotion cleared from her face. She leered over you with a look of contempt. It was a look of authority and power. She was threatening you.

You shrunk back, and lifted your hands from the desk. You'd never thought of her as scary before, but the look she was giving you made you want to curl up into a ball and die.

A beat of silence passed, both of you staring into each other's eyes, before Danielle broke the silence.

"Fill in the sheet, and leave when you're finished." 

She pulled a key-card from her pocket, and held it to the sensor by the metal door. The door cracked open, and the key-card went back to where it came from. 

The room was unlike anything else in the house, from what you could see. It was almost like the hospital you'd been in. It looked cold. Almost like a laboratory. You could smell the chemicals from here. 

And then the doors shut, and you were by yourself again. 

What had you done to deserve this? You thought you were a decent person!

You looked down at the sheet. It was a questionnaire.   
God, you felt like you were back in school.

Sheet B: Y/N  
Race: Human

Do you feel safe here?

How does your roommate make you feel? Why do they make you feel this way?

What experiences do you have with monsters?

Why do you think your roommate is here?

-

What the fuck?

-

Do you fear a war?

-

The questions consisted of both open and closed questions, and were heavily set about the relations of monsters and humans. 

Why was it so centred on your political opinions?

You rubbed your temples in frustration.

Should you even do it? What would they do if you didn't do it?   
You sighed, and placed the pencil back onto the desk. 

You weren't doing this.

In whatever defiance you could muster up, you left the sheet blank and stood up, giving one last glare to the paper before turning around and closing the door behind you on the way out.

Red took one look at you and knew not to say anything.

You looked so... angry. And you were. Your eyes were dark and downcast and your eyebrows were feral and furrowed. Your mouth was locked into a scowl and your cheeks were flushed and red.

You felt so powerless, and it made you so mad. You didn't understand anything, and you couldn't relax. Not even for a second. 

You slid back down the wall to sit on the floor again. You looked up at Red, who was even more intimidating from this angle.  
"I'll wait for you." 

"Sans. Please enter the mandatory room."

Red nodded to himself, and gave you one final look, before opening the door and stepping in.

...

It had been about five minutes before you heard shouting. It had started off as more of a warning shout, a loud growl, only just loud enough to hear but too quiet to understand, and then everything had erupted.

"You can take yer fuckin' sheet, and shove it up yer gapin' asshole!"

"Sans, sit down!"

"Fuck you!"

"You need to calm down!"

"Tell me to calm down again, and I'll break yer fuckin' neck, Pal."

"One more step, I dare you!"

It went quiet. The negative energy was practically seeping through the walls.

And then the door slammed off the hinges, a large dent evident in the centre of it. You heard the metal hinges hit the floor, and then the actual door coming down, and hitting the floor with a thud.

You absolutely did not scream.

Red stormed out, looking just about ready to commit a murder.   
If you thought you were angry, he was fucking livid.  
His eye-light was a single red pin-prick, but glowed so brightly it was like one of those laser pens you used to taunt Crumpet with. His shoulders were slightly hunched, but it did nothing to make him look less menacing. He wore a deep frown, and his massive hands were balled into fists.

"Red-!"  
His head snapped down to look at you, and you faltered, your hand pausing in mid-air, originally intent on reaching out.  
You watched as he growled, and reached out, faster than you could react to, and grabbed your shoulders, tugging you to your feet.  
"W-Wait, hold on!" You tried you stutter out, to no avail, as you were still roughly guided down the stairs. "Red, stop!"

He was behind you, but you could feel the frustration and fury radiating off him. His hands covered up both your shoulders. 

He was being careful, at least, and the warmth from his hands was actually sort of comforting, as embarrassing as that was to admit.

You found yourself back on the second floor in no time.   
You made a sharp left and found yourself standing at the room sign:  
ROOM A:  
SANS.

Okay, that's enough.

You twisted out of his grip to face him, placing your own hands on his chest to push him back.  
"Stop it, Red! What the hell's wrong with-!"  
"We're gettin' out of here." Red growled, grabbing your arms as you pulled them back from his chest. Your arms disappeared under his hands.  
"What?" You spluttered, confused.  
"I ain't stayin' here, doll! We're gettin' out. We've gotta make a plan."

You blinked. Although surprised at his sudden turnaround, you weren't against any of this. 

Getting out of here was definitely something you could get behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting the hang of Red's character and I think I've done alright for this chapter, even if it is a little bit fast paced.  
> It’s also a little bit longer than most chapters, so you can enjoy that!
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone really wants to talk to me but I do have a Tumblr! I don't use it much but feel free to message me or drop an ask :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sprinkledashes124
> 
> EDITED*
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Rum n’ Raisin (Part One)

It had all started at Grillby's.

It was like every other Friday. Sans would finish up at whatever stall he was selling at, pocket the profit, and head straight there. 

It hadn't been a good day, with the same assholes doing the same asshole shit as usual.  
He was just trying to get by, but nah, people he didn’t even know (humans) decided to fuck him over, as per fuckin' usual.

All he was doing was selling hotdogs. Not many people stopped by, what with him being a 'scary monster' and all that stupid shit, but nobody had done anything truly malicious, other than a few glares and stares. 

Until that one woman, the middle-aged mom who couldn't control her bratty kids, came storming up to the booth, an angry, ugly expression painted on her face. She was wearing neon pink trainers and navy sweatpants, and a red puffer coat that was two sizes too small. 

"Do you have a licence for that?"  
Ugh. She looked like hell, and smelled much worse. With vinegary yellow teeth and rank body oder, it took all Sans had not to gag.

Of course he didn't have a fucking licence.  
But he wasn't even being shady about it, all his shit was good! What was he trying to do get himself arrested and probably killed? 

"What, you a cop?" Sans raised a brow bone.  
"No, but I know what your kind are like." She hissed.  
'His kind', how original.  
"Look, are ya gonna buy somethin' or not?"  
"Oh please, you can fool all the fucking idiots here, but you can't fool me! I know what you're really here for, you disgusting pedo!" She shouted, pointing a finger at him.

...What. The. fuck?

She'd raised her voice, in a successful attempt to gain attention. Every single fucking human around turned heads to stare at the two.

Mind your own fucking business...

Sans scowled at the attention, before looking at the woman, who was dumb enough to still have her finger pointed in his face.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Sans growled.  
This was a whole new low. Sure he'd been called almost every insult under the sun, hell, he was called a murderer on a daily basis! But to call him a fucking pedo? She was out for blood. She was going to get him killed.  
"Why else would you be here?" She laughed, crossing her arms. "It's a park. Half your buyers are children. Doesn't take much to add up the pieces." 

Sans could've killed her right there and then. She knew exactly what she was doing. With no proof or evidence, throwing claims like that around, she'd still be given the higher advantage, being human. He'd be fucking hunted.

Sans took a deep breath, before placing his feet on the ground and rising up to stand. He watched with satisfaction as the woman visibly paled and took a small step back, licking her rotten teeth nervously with a yellow tongue.  
He was a lot taller than he appeared to be when he was hunched over the counter, barely raising his head to talk. 

"Heh. Buddy. Are ya sure you wanna do this?"

With no hesitation, the woman took a confident step forward and began to announce loudly:  
"You're a disgusting little p-augh!" 

His hand was around her throat, and the world went red. All he could hear was the blood pumping around her body, and all he could see was the fight draining from her eyes.  
Her hands wrapped around his arms, her chipped nails digging into his jacket, to no avail.

"Yer a real piece of work. Ya know that, pal?" Sans seethed, leaning down to be face to face with her.

He wasn't going to kill her, even if he wanted to. Nah, Boss'd have his head if he did that. He was just going to teach her a little lesson.

Her grey iris' shrank down in fear, while his eye-lights began to get brighter.

"Throwin' bullshit like that around. Ya wanna get me killed, huh? Wanna get my race wiped off the planet? Back under the fuckin' ground?" His volume got louder and louder with each word spoken. "Huh?! Is that it?!"

Tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes, and Sans' fury only grew.

"Oh I see! Start the waterworks! Make me look like the fuckin' ‘monster’ I am, right?!"  
His sharp grin grew, and he leaned in close. Real close.  
"We all know who the real fuckin' monster is, don't we?"

And with that, he let her go, sitting backwards in satisfaction as she stumbled back, falling onto her ass in fear.

Onlookers looked on in confusion. They hadn't seen one single bit. That's what was so good about his magic. The whole encounter had been slowed down to barely a millisecond, and all anyone had seen was her tripping backwards on her own accord.  
Regardless, she quickly fumbled back to her feet, unable to form any words, before running off, screaming about assault. 

Sans was drained. 

He wasn't the best at controlling his magic, and it tended to leak out when his emotions were out of par. He wasn't supposed to use it anyway, with it being illegal and all. Technically he was pushing his luck by even being outside without notifying his stupid councillor.

Sans sighed as the woman finally disappeared from his sight.

Another satisfied customer.

—

Grillby's was filled up with the regulars. The dogs sitting at the table, playing another card game and betting all their money away, and a few familiar faces at the booth, one bunny family finishing up a meal before the drunks poured in, and another a group of teenage kids who'd got their hands on a couple fake IDs.

Sans was at his bar stool, clutching a bottle of English mustard miserably, while Grillby stared him down in irritation.

Grillby was a purple fire elemental, donned in a black suit with deep red undertones. He was a very formal man, and he hadn't changed in the hundreds of years he'd been alive. He was probably immortal but nobody actually knew that for sure.

He had a glare that could bore holes into the soul, and currently that glare was focused on Sans.

"Yeah yeah, I know, 'm late on the tab." He grumbled. "S'been a rough week, okay?"

Grillby continued to stare, purple flames flickering in apathy.  
"Until you pay your tab, Sans, I will not be offering my services to you."  
"Yer breakin' my heart, Grilbz."  
Grillby placed the glass he'd been methodically cleaning onto the bar, and snatched the mustard away from the skeleton, to his dismay.  
"For fuck's sake, come on!" Sans growled. "After all these years of knowin' each other, yer really gonna be like that?"  
"Pay your tab, Sans."

Grillby walked into the back, noticing but not caring about the glare Sans sent into his back. 

Sans sank into the counter, head resting on top of his arms, grumbling about the owner being a tight-fisted asshole.  
He became aware of the sharp sound of heels clicking along the black tiles, approaching the bar.  
A woman pulled herself up to the stool next to him, letting out a small, airy giggle.  
"Wow, buddy. That was rough."

It was a human. 

Sans immediately sat up, cautiously interested. His gaze wavered up and down her body, and boy, did he like what he saw.  
She was gorgeous.  
Wearing a cute little cocktail dress which showed off her assets nicely. Even as she sat down he could tell she had a nice ass.  
She grinned, showing off her white teeth.  
"Like what you see, babe?" 

Her voice was silky smooth and sexy. Her hair was dark and curly. She had cool blue eyes and a cool look to match. She looked like an Instagram model, or something frisk was trying to show him before they surfaced. 

But what was very strange was that she was human.  
No human ever came in here, unless they were intent on starting a fight. Not that they'd ever actually be welcome. Sans could sense the uneasiness from the monster patrons around him. The whole bar was looking at them.

But Sans didn't care. God, he'd had the worst day going, and she was hot as shit, and very clearly into him.

"Hell yeah." Sans stared, without a hint of shame. "What's a fine thing like you doin' in a place like this?" 

"Buying you a drink, if you'll let me."  
Sans perked up, cautiousness forgotten, in favour of alcohol and 'getting lucky'.

Fuck, someone offering to buy HIM a drink? Count him in.

"Heh, sure, if you insist."

She smiled sweetly, dimples appearing in the corners of her mouth

"Great.” She hummed. “I'm Danielle." 

—

Obviously the meeting didn’t go as Sans had initially wanted it to go. 

She'd fucked him over. Of course she had. It was all too good to be true:  
A gorgeous human girl approached him, offered him a drink, wanted to have sex with him. Of course it wasn't true.  
Boss'd kill him for being so stupid.

God, he'd had such a bad day, he just wanted one good thing, just to escape, but no. Of course not.  
She'd manipulated him. Spiked his drink. Lured him away from all familiarity.

How could he have been so fucking stupid?

"I'm waiting on a couple friends to pick me up. There's a party going on not far from here. Wanna come with?"

He'd walked into a fucking white van. Willingly. She didn't even have to ask him twice. 

That's when he felt it. The lack of buzz, the inability to see souls and stats.  
He only realised what was going on as the door shut and locked behind him, Danielle nowhere to be found.  
The people around him were a mix of human and monster, which as it is was already weird as hell, but none of them were in party attire.

He'd tried to shortcut out of there, only to receive a sharp, electrifying pain throughout his body.  
That's when they lunged at him.  
He'd been injected with something, and he'd lost all strength, to add insult to injury. 

He refused to pass out, no matter how tired he was, no matter how exhausting it was.  
He'd screamed and yelled all the way there, clawing at faces blindly, weakly, not landing a single hit.

His memory was hazy, but he remembered a hospital, and a bear monster who he'd seen once or twice underground.  
He was tied to the bed. Whatever he'd been spiked with was wearing off, and his left eye-light burned a bright red, smoking crimson.  
The monster was panicking, fiddling with a needle, unable to properly use it with his large hands.  
Then the other red lights began to blink from outside the room.  
There was shouting.Screaming.  
The monster opened the door and stepped out, and a voice had yelled out in panic.

"Get off me! Let me go!"  
"Calm down!"  
A throat ripping screech.

Sans' struggles grew stronger. 

And then everything went white.

—

Sans woke up in a bed, in some sort of bedroom. Light glared in from behind him as he took in his surroundings.  
There was a double door directly in front of him and one to the left. A wardrobe stood at the right wall with a television attached to it.  
There were two bedside tables either side of him.

Sans stood up, and rubbed at his eye-lights frustratedly. He was so fucked. His head was throbbing and his vision was a blur. He couldn't think straight, the only thought in his head; 'Escape'.

He headed directly for the double doors, opening them a little louder than necessary.  
He needed to get out.  
His breathing was heavy and quickened, and his actions were clumsy.

...

It was a house. This wasn't just one room, Sans realised as he found himself facing a hallway.  
He felt his anger taking over, and he looked behind him back into the room.  
A gold flint caught his eye, a panel next to the door.  
ROOM A:  
SANS

His eye-lights got smaller and quivered, and he began to tremble in anger. 

"What the fuck?!" He exploded.

He needed to get out. Now.

The first door he saw was the one directly opposite him, and without a second thought he slammed it open, not finding the outdoors, and not finding a single living soul.  
He slammed the door shut, shaking the house.

His gaze darted to the other side of the hallway, noting two stairways, one going up and the other going down. On the other side of the stairs, there were two doors, just like on the side he was on currently.

He stomped over to them and threw open one of the doors, finding a desk with boxes and papers littered on it. Again, nobody was there and it wasn't an exit. He shut the door one again and turned around to face the last doors on the floor, shaking with anger.

He took a heavy step towards the doors and placed his hand on the handles, and flung them open.

And there you were. A human, dressed in a hospital gown, headed towards a door on your left, your hand outstretched for its handle. His eyes-lights latched onto yours instantly. He was sure you could feel his fury pulsating off him.  
You were so small. Smaller than him in every way. Not that all humans weren't smaller than him. Humans were naturally smaller than monsters.  
Your eyes were tired and scared. Scared of him. 

He froze, and so did you.

Were you the one behind this?  
Were you involved?  
Why were you here?

Sans' head wasn't clear, he was being stupid, which is probably why he did what he did.

He couldn't blame you for being scared of him, he'd barged into your room, while you had no idea what was going on, visibly furious, and he was so much bigger and stronger than you.  
But at the time all he could do was misdirect his anger and huff out, ready to yell.

And then you'd ran into the other room, and shut the door quickly.  
"Shit, no!" He yelled, jumping for the door you'd slammed.  
He twisted the handle and pushed, only to realise you were leaning against it, stopping him from entering.

Yeah, you'd better fucking run.

There was no doubt in his mind. You were behind this - or at least one of the people behind this. Why else would you be here?

"Open the fucking door!" Sans growled, pushing the door open, slowly but surely. You weren't strong enough for this.  
His grin got wider.  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" You screamed, somehow managing to slam the door shut again with your body weight.  
Sans' frustration only grew, and he did the same in retaliation.  
You screamed.

You were pathetic. You'd done all this and now you were screaming. Just like every other human, making themselves out to be the victim, after bringing it all on themselves.

They were the monsters!  
They were evil!  
All of them!

Sans barged into the door, and it flew into the wall loudly.  
You'd pulled yourself up against a window as far away from him as possible.

Because he was so scary.  
Because he was disgusting.  
Because he was a monster.

Your scared eyes looked up to meet his scarlet eye-lights.

You'd better be fucking scared.

"Tell me what the fuck's going on, and I might not break yer spine."

He regretted the words as soon as they came out his mouth and you started to sob, curling into yourself to make yourself even smaller.

You broke.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't fucking know! I don't fucking know!"

Sans' expression softened, and his grin fell. Your cries had snapped him out of his angered frenzy, and all he could do was look on with regret at your balled-up form.

Realisation had hit him at the very last second.

You were just like him and he'd attacked you, cornered you and broke you.  
This wasn't your fault.  
No, of course it wasn't. 

Sans' remembered the hospital, and your voice, how you'd screamed exactly what he was thinking.  
You were both the same.

Fuck.

Why did he do that?!

You'd been the only one around and he'd jumped to blame you out of convenience and confusion.  
He couldn't think straight, and blamed you.

Sans didn't really register the noise from outside the room, and the footsteps outside the room, only able to focus on your crumpled body.  
He'd noticed you freezing and looking up, your eyes meeting his.  
He realised his mouth was agape with his arm stretched out, reaching towards you.

He snapped back into reality as his arm was tugged and he was dragged into the other room, by the bear monster from the hospital.

Why was he here?

A human man walked past him into the bathroom.  
They were going to hurt you.

Sans didn't know why he suddenly felt a protective urge to help you and protect you from them.  
When he was in the underground, that's just what everyone did.  
It wasn't friendly by any means, but you'd help those who were like you, and you were exactly like him.  
They had to stick together.  
He had to help you.

Sans reached out to stop him, but helplessly watched as his arms were tugged back as a sharp sensation in his shoulder became apparent.

Just as his mind had finally cleared, it had gone fuzzy again.

—

It hadn't knocked him out for very long. Maybe it was his senses, screaming at him to get up and get out, or maybe it was a lesser dosage.  
Who knows?  
Sans sat up with a groan, finding himself once again in bed.  
He didn't want to move.

His thoughts were still fuzzy, but at least he could remember what had happened now.  
Sans cringed at his kidnapping. It was so obvious. He fell for it so easily.

And then he blamed an obvious victim, going as far as to threaten them after barging into their room.

Speaking of, was this his room now?  
Is that what they wanted?

None of this made any sense.

It couldn't even be due to a hatred of monsters, as half the people running whatever this was were monsters themselves. It didn't make any sense.

Unless... they wanted money?

Sans and his brother were two of the most successful monsters in the underground. Not that Sans could care less, it was all due to Papyrus and his stupid job.  
They'd accumulated a healthy amount of gold from their time down there (their entire lives), and it was worth a whole lot to humanity.

Him and Papyrus were rich. Well. Papyrus was anyway, Sans never really made much, so it was all in his brother's name.

That must be it. Does that mean the human he threatened was rich too? Or, some relatives, maybe?

Sans needed to make up for that. Getting them out would be his way of doing that, he was never good at verbal apologies.

He still didn't know how he could be so stupid to think she was behind this. He'd blame it on the mastermind behind it, for now.

Sans huffed in irritation, and sank further into the sheets.

Suddenly, the TV flickered on, grasping Sans' attention. His head snapped up to get a better view, revealing a masked figure sitting in a chair with their hands in their lap.  
The mask was a blueish/purpleish colour, going with a black suit with black dress shoes.  
They wore gloves too.  
Not one bit of their true appearance was showing.

"Hello. I would like to give you a warm welcome, as you both are our very special guests." The voice distorted. It had appeared feminine when it first spoke, but it had glitched into a deep eerie tone.  
"We apologise for the rough start, but to bring you here, however we only used the necessary forces needed."

The voice continued to shift as it spoke, and Sans began to glare.  
Fucking coward. Hiding behind a mask.

"Think of this place as a temporary residence; your new home, and each other, as roommates." The voice was unrecognisable and edited, but even without the altering, Sans was sure it'd still be devoid of emotion. 

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

The tv switched off, leaving him to stare into his own empty eye sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished Sans’ POV, been working on it for ages, I’m pretty happy with it but it is a little bit rushed. It was also getting too long so I had to split it into two, not sure when the next one will come out, I wanna continue the plot but I do love a good POV.  
> I’m starting to run out of ice cream puns, suggestions are always appreciated haha.  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> EDITED*


	5. Rum n’ Raisin (Part Two)

Sans' first instinct was to go ballistic. He wanted to scream, shout, break anything in view, to break out, find whoever was behind his shitty situation and make them pay.

...

But he'd done enough. He was already tired from harassment, a kidnapping, a hangover, breaking down a door and making an innocent person have a breakdown.  
He couldn't find the willpower to do anything other than glare at his own reflection in the TV.

What was really important at that moment was getting out of this stupid hospital gown. It wasn't even big enough for him. He felt fucking stupid, and to be quite honest, he had no idea how he'd actually managed to make you cry wearing this thing. 

He looked ridiculous.

As much as he hated using the shit that his abductors were supplying him with, he was not gonna walk around practically naked. 

Sans threw his bedsheets off his body and onto the floor, before finally pulling himself upright, and leaving the bed. 

In his wardrobe was an assortment of clothing, including some of the items he was wearing when he was initially abducted. He spotted his ruby ring in an open box, and hastily pulled it back on his finger.

He got it in the underground a few years back.   
A gift from a friend, he'd tell people, when really it was a sign not to fuck with him, taken from a pile of dust after what he called:  
'A stupid decision on their part.'  
There wasn't really a reason for wearing it nowadays, considering the horrors of the underground were no more, but he liked the familiarity it gave him.

He admired it for a moment before moving onto getting rid of the stupid hospital gown.

It was promptly thrown across the room, landing onto the lamp on the bedside table.

His signature colour scheme was red and black; much like every other monster.   
Sans was relieved to see his jacket, hung up in front of him. He got that from Papyrus.

He spotted a red turtleneck, and pulled that over his head before sliding his jacket on to go with it. It was a faded black colour, with a fur trim around the hood. It was stained and ripped to hell and back but it was still his most treasured piece of clothing.

He didn't waste any more time choosing, and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts, along with a black pair of slippers. No point dressing fancy.

Now he was finally decent, he walked away from the wardrobe, not even bothering to close it behind him.  
He probably looked like hell and god, did he feel like it. 

All he could feel was an ongoing buzz around him, intruding in on his senses. What was worse was that he couldn't feel his own magic. It had numbed, significantly so, down to a dull throb, only there to tell him he was still alive.  
For the first time in a long time, Sans found himself feeling vulnerable.

He didn't like it.

Sans was a lot calmer after the recent events, but that didn't mean he wasn't still pissed off. He just knew not to misdirect his anger now.   
Instead of flinging open his door, he settled for opening it much like a normal person would, shutting it behind him as he stepped into the hallway.

The first thing he noticed was that your door was open, and there was a faint yellow light shining through, illuminating the dark landing.

He knew he probably shouldn't immediately go to look for you, but he couldn't help himself. It was only natural to be curious. And so he did, walking towards the two rooms on the opposite side of the hallway.

A peek into your room showed your absence, and he wasn't about to go in to check. He wasn't THAT creepy, believe it or not.  
He noted that your curtains were shut but the light on your bedside table was switched on. It was getting dark anyway.

He left your room as it was, and turned to face the other room, actually reading the gold label on the door.   
'THE HELP ROOM'

...

What the fuck was a help room?

With a slight frown, Sans opened the door, only to find a completely different scene from when he'd gone mad.

It was trashed. 

The papers that were neatly stacked on the lone table had been scattered all over the floor, and the boxes shoved onto the floor by the wall.  
There was a smiley face carved into the desk, and a ruined pen on the floor by the window.

Sans raised his brow bones at the mess, and walked over to the boxes on the floor, crouching to investigate.  
One of the boxes read 'Y/N' while the other read 'SANS'.

There was also a piece of laminated paper, which had been violently scribbled on with a black biro pen.  
He couldn't make out whatever had been written on it, so he put it back where he found it.

Did... Did you do this?

The small, sobbing, crumpled ball of a human, did THIS? 

Sans let out an astonished laugh, before remembering his current predicament and letting his expression fall once more.

He stood back up and gave one last curious glance at the room, before turning around to leave. He noticed a television as he left, hung above the door.

Why were there so many of those?

He shut the door behind him, and made his way downstairs.   
At the bottom of the stairs, the hallway led to two open doors, the signs reading:  
'LIVING ROOM'  
'KITCHEN'

He entered the kitchen first.

It was pretty boring; black and white with tiles and cupboards, all the normal appliances.  
A perfectly normal kitchen, except for the TV installed above the stove.

Sans huffed.   
Why were they even doing this?  
Nothing they were doing made any sense to him. Why kidnap him and that human and then act as if this is fine? 

Why force them to stay and render them powerless?

He approached the window gloomily, and placed his hand on the glass, feeling the buzz even more intensely through it.   
They were caged in by magic. 

"They're locked."

Sans let out what could only be labelled as a manly yell as the door swung open suddenly with a loud bang.  
Without even thinking, he turned around, drawing back a fist to aim at-

You?!

He froze, and just in time too; if he hadn't seen your face, you'd have a bloody and probably broken nose, and he'd have an even guiltier conscience.

His breath hitched as your hair shifted backwards as the air hit your face, and your eyes widened, panicked.   
You jumped back into the wall and yelled.  
"Fuck!"

Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh sweet baby Jesus. Christ. 

Your eyes darted from his face to his hand.

He'd basically cornered you again and nearly punched you in the face. God, you were fucking tiny. He'd forgotten how small humans were. Your head didn't even reach his shoulders.   
His hand was probably bigger than your entire face.

Sans began to sweat.

He was shocked out of his trance when you'd placed your hand on his.  
"So uh... Yeah, sorry."

What the fuck?  
You were apologising?  
You'd touched him?  
Willingly?!  
What the fuck?

Then you began to push back, and he pulled his hand away like you'd burnt him.   
You were looking at him curiously, clearly with caution but no ill-will or malice was evident on your face.

Clearly, you were insane.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, doll." Sans finally managed to mutter, his voice deep and smooth, to cover up the nerves.  
He felt like an idiot, so he did what often worked with women, pet-names and smooth talk.  
"I... didn't." You frowned, skirting around him to take yourself out of the corner. "I was in here first."  
You'd looked away from him in favour to gaze at the floor, wearing a tense expression.

This wasn't going down exactly how Sans pictured it. He was expecting you to scream and cry again, cower away from him, anything! He wasn't expecting you to be so... casual? And he definitely wasn't expecting you to actually physically touch him without having some hidden agenda or something. 

The only problem with the situation was that it was extremely awkward! 

"It's not just locked." Sans stated after a beat.  
"Huh?"  
"The windows, doll. They're unbreakable. S'magic."

You stared blankly at him.

"Somethin' on my face?" He asked, leaning down to get a better look at your face. He'd seemed to regain some of his confidence how he knew you weren't scared-shitless of him. "Ya don't talk much, do ya?"

"What do you want me to say?" You scoffed, much to his surprise. "'Oh my god, wow! We're both kidnap victims, let's be besties!'?" Sarcasm was dripping from your words.

"Aw sweetheart, I'd prefer to be more then that if ya get what I'm sayin'." Sans took a step forward, analysing your body.  
From his (admittedly little) experience with people, a little flirting could never go wrong.   
It's not like he didn't mean it, either. He'd still be checking you out if you weren't in this hell-hole.

"Okay what the fuck is wrong with you?" You took a step back, defensively. "First you're threatening to 'break my spine' and now you wanna fuck?"   
Sans let out a startled chuckle, leaning back to give you a little more personal space.

"You've changed yer fuckin' tune, haven't ya, doll?" 

And he was glad, too. If you were still crying and shit, he wouldn't know what to do. He was glad you were being snarky, it was better than you being scared.

"Y/N." You corrected.

"I prefer doll."  
"I'd prefer to not even be here but yeah, keep using your pet names."

Okay yeah this wasn't working, Sans fought the urge to wince, but defensively frowned.  
"You think yer the only one? I don't exactly wanna be here either."

A staring competition ensued, both of you curiously cautious and tense.   
He needed to think. This was all too much for him.

He wasn't exactly making a good impression, even if you weren't terrified anymore.

Once again, the TV turned itself on, and Sans immediately reacted in shock, grappling onto your arms while your hands dug into his sleeves in surprise.

"Hello again. We're pleased to see you two settling in so well!" It was that stupid mask guy again.

Annoyed and slightly embarrassed, Sans pulled his arms away, and watched as you took a small step backwards, cheeks flushed.

"We know it may be stressful to be moving so quickly into such a new environment, so we're here for you in as many ways as we can be! We have many rooms here to use at your discretion, including the games room, where you may find multiple arcade games, board games, and a multi-use games table!   
We also have a fitness suite, to use whenever you'd like, and a quiet room, where you can read and listen to music.   
We have a mandatory 'activity room', to be used when you are required by your hosts." 

Hosts? Is that what they were calling themselves? 

"And finally, we have the 'help room'! It's currently under renovations, but-"

Sans watched as you looked at the floor, a guilty expression written on your face.   
Holy shit! So it was you. He fought the urge to grin proudly. Even though he'd only just met you, he already liked you.

"-it will be up and running tomorrow, so don't worry! It is our job to make you feel at home! So please, be our guests, and make yourself at home!"

And with that, it went quiet again. Sans irritatedly glared at the TV screen, desperately itching to punch it.  
A quick glance at you showed you felt the same way.

"They're toying with us." You seethed. "I just wish they'd do whatever they was going to do already."

Sans had seen this sort of thing in the underground, however it was never as luxurious as this.   
"They're usin' us." He growled. "They want somethin', somethin' we cant give."

He met your eyes, and a bond was formed purely from your hatred towards the idiots behind this.  
"M' Sans."  
"I know." You stated.  
"Oh, so it was you who trashed that room." He was amused, and watched as your face morphed into some sort of mild embarrassment.  
"Call me Red."   
Everyone else did. The only one that didn't call him Red was his brother, who obnoxiously refused to call him anything but his actual name.  
"That's stupid." 

No it wasn't!

"I ain't calling ya Y/N, then." He wasn't going to anyway. Nicknames and pet-names were his speciality. "How's Bitch sound?" He grinned.  
"Creative." You covered your smirk with an eye-roll.

Finally he seemed to be getting through to you. You'd seemed to have clicked, with this back and fourth insult thing.  
Or maybe you meant it, and you actually hated him.  
Ouch.

He found himself in the living room, with him slumped on a sofa and you lounging on a beanbag.

"So how did you get here?" You were the one to break the silence.  
"Well, you see, sweetheart, when a mother and a father love each other VERY MUCH-"  
"Jesus, forget I asked."   
Sans grinned, watching you turn away in annoyance.

It apparently wasn't easy to have a conversation with a fellow prisoner after being kidnapped, he realised, as he found he couldn't think of anything to talk about and was too awkward to keep a conversation going.

You'd sat there for hours not keeping a real conversation up, before you'd stood up, clearly irritated 

"Where are you going?" Sans sat up straight with a small frown.  
"To 'my room'" You snapped.

He wanted to stop you, to get you to stay, even for just five minutes longer.  
He liked to believe he was a loner, but he really didn't want to be alone.

—

He didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. it was like he had the weight of the world pushing down on him, about to crush him into dust.   
It hadn't been long, but he knew that his brother would've known that something was up.

Papyrus was a powerful monster. Co-Captain of the royal guard, he was strong, determined, intimidating. He had the ability to make both monsters and humans tremble before him.  
Sans had watched him grow up, from a small, scared albeit angry child, into a force to be reckoned with, someone powerful and terrifying.  
Well at least he would be, if it weren't for his arrogance, childishness and mercy.  
Nobody really took him seriously, and he was too delusional and full of himself to see that.

Not that Sans would ever say that to his face! 

Papyrus just... cared too much. He covered it up with insults and empty threats, but Sans could see right through him.   
He was born into the wrong world. 

Sans groaned, shaking his head angrily. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about him. Or anything from the outside world, really. He just needed to focus on escape.   
On anything besides outside.

Sans growled under his breath, temped to turn around and scream into his pillow. The sun had only just risen, and seeped into his room, irritating him even further.

"Good morning!" 

Great. Another thing to piss him off.

"Today is a new day, and after the exiting events of yesterday, we want you to have a healthy start to the day! Feel free to explore, everything is at your leisure!"

Deep breath. Deep breath.

Do not punch the TV.   
DO NOT punch the TV.

"Later in the evening we'd like to have a conversation with you. However, we'll let you know when the time is here, so don't worry!"

Sans counted to five in his head, desperately trying to ignore the voice before he did something stupid.

"Have a wonderful day!"

And the TV turned off, just in the nick of time. Sans breathed heavily, his lamp suspended in mid-air, practically cracking under the pressure of his hand, preparing to be launched into the mounted device.  
He paused, and then let the lamp drop onto the floor, before sinking back into the sheets.

Goddamn.

He only lay there for a few more seconds, before sliding out of bed, unable to stay in the room any longer.  
He stepped out of the room, still in his clothes from yesterday, and into the hallway, before sending a glance towards your room.

Last night had ended on a bitter note.   
He wanted to clear things up.

He'd wandered over to your door without even realising, hand paused near the door in preparation to knock. Sans paused. 

What was he even going to say?

Frustrated, he let his hand drop, and stared miserably at the door.

And that's when you opened it.

"Red?" 

"Heya, Doll." He quickly spluttered, very caught off guard.

You were looking at him curiously, still holding onto the door handle, before your face seemed to relax.

"Hey... fancy seeing you here." You joked, and Sans quickly relaxed along with you.

"...Thought I'd pay my roomie a visit." He finally smirked, leaning on the doorway. You rolled your eyes, seemingly about to say something before shutting your mouth.   
Instead a tense expression fell upon your face as you stared into space.  
"Uh, doll?" He tried. Nothing   
"Hello?" Nothing.  
"Y/N!" He placed a hand on your shoulder, and you blinked.  
"Hm?"  
"The fuck's wrong with ya?"

You stared at him blankly for a moment, before registering the question.  
"N-No, yeah, no I'm fine... Just going through a crisis."

Sans could relate. He laughed and moved his hand back to his side, before stepping out of your way, further into the hallway.  
"Come on then, shortie."   
"Where are we going?" You asked, unmoving.  
"Dontcha' wanna see what the top floor's about?"  
"Oh so now you wanna explore, huh?"  
"Shut th'fuck up." 

You stood by Sans' side and confirmed his request. About halfway up the stairs you spoke up again, seemingly sick of the silence.

"So how did you get here? No bullshitting this time."   
He huffed, bristling up at the question. He wasn't exactly in the mood to embarrass himself by telling you he'd basically walked into the situation willingly.  
"Was' fuckin' hammered. I don' even remember most've it." 

You were silent for only a moment.

"...I was hungover."   
"No shit?" Sans looked at you I surprise.  
"No shit. I just wanted some Ice-cream and painkillers but instead, I was kidnapped." You stared at your feet.

"Glad t'know we hold th'same values."   
"If I was rich, swear to god I'd be dead by forty."  
"Heh. I am rich n' I'm still kickin'"   
"No you're fucking not." You laughed in disbelief shaking your head.   
Sans grinned.  
"Why d'you think m' here, sweetheart? They're after money."  
"Shit. Then why am I here? I'm broke."

That was actually an interesting question. What could they possibly want from you?   
Maybe you had a criminal great aunt who's rich beyond belief?  
Sans shrugged.

You'd made it upstairs, and were apparently more interested in this than he was, immediately heading over to the separate rooms to explore.   
Sans didn't really care for the different appliances, instead of looking around the room like you were he listened for the all too familiar buzz of magic that didn't belong to him.

These rooms were protected too, unsurprisingly.  
After your initial interest, Sans was surprised when you'd turned around, stating:  
"I'm bored." 

You both left soon after, cluelessly wandering about the house.

Later, he found you staring up at the ceiling, one leg thrown over the side of the sofa. He frowned.   
"Ain'tcha bored of mopin' around all day?"  
"I'm not giving them what they want." You muttered.  
"Yer just makin' yerself miserable. Why d'ya even care?"  
"Because-!" You tried. "Because..."  
"Sweetheart, don' be stupid."   
Sans supposed he was being hypocritical. Maybe he needed to take his own advice.   
"But I'll be playing right into their hands! This is exactly what they want, and I'm not going along with any of their passive aggressive bullshit!" You snap.  
"Who the fuck cares?" Sans slumped onto a beanbag. "Yer stuck here anyway, why not take advantage of it?"  
"It feels wrong..." you quietly speak after a pause. "You don't feel like that?"  
"Nah." He kind of did.  
"Not even a little bit?"  
"Nah." He definitely did.

You sighed, and Sans looked away. He didn't want to feel any more vulnerable, and admitting to weakness at this point would probably make him feel even worse.

Angrily, you rubbed your eyes and attempted to speak up again, only to stop as your voice cracked.  
"I'm just... Frustrated."

Sans silently pinched the inside of his leg, and kept his mouth shut.  
Why did you have to keep crying like that?  
You needed to be stronger than this.

Sans didn't speak, but watched as you stood up and wordlessly left the room.  
As soon as you disappeared from his sight, he groaned, and put his head in his hands.   
He was so confused. He didn't know what to do, he never really did.  
In a way, he was jealous of you. You were emotional, but you went about expressing it in a healthy way, instead of bottling it all up like he did.

Maybe he needed to be stronger.

Sans shook his head violently, and pulled himself up from his seat, an overwhelming sense of boredom and anger clouding over his head.

—

He'd been on the third floor when the timer started going off after the announcement. It counted down from ten minutes, and every beep slowly sent Sans closer and closer to snapping.

The sounds echoed throughout the usually silent house, bringing an ominous atmosphere with it.

When you'd come up the stairs to see him leaning against the wall, he could sense the anxiety flooding out of you.  
You looked sickly and at least two shades lighter than your normal skin tone. Your eyes were wide and panicked as you grit your teeth.

Neither of you spoke, listening to the countdown as it continued to drone on.

"Y/N."

The sudden word snapped you both out of your trances, so much louder and emotionless than normal.

"Please enter the mandatory room."

Sans turned towards you, hands itching to reach out.   
"Good luck." He offered, gruffly.  
You forced a small, fake smile and entered the room.

—

When you came out again, your face was blank, but at the same time filled with too many emotions to decipher.  
Actually, scratch that.  
The one feeling that outweighed all the rest was anger. Deep, blood-boiling fury.   
Your eyes were focused on the floor so intensely the tiles could've cracked, with gloomy eyes and furrowed brows.  
Sans knew not to say anything.

Without a single word uttered, you slid down the wall on the other side of the door, sitting on the floor with your knees pulled to your chest.  
You looked even smaller now, but your anger remained present on your face.  
Like an abused animal who'd been backed into a corner.

"I'll wait for you." You muttered after a few minutes had passed, not even bothering to look up at him.  
He didn't even have time to respond, before he was called in.

"Sans. Please enter the mandatory room."

He nodded quietly, sending you one final glance before opening the door and stepping into the room.

A desk with a single piece of paper and pen were laid out in front of him, along with that large bear monster he was already all too familiar with.

"Sans." He greeted, gesturing for him to take a seat.  
"Stupid bear holding me hostage." Sans nodded sarcastically, sliding into the seat opposite from him.

"Very funny. Now, I understand you probably have some questions-"  
"Are ya gonna let us go?"

The bear raised a brow at the interruption, but raised a hand to continue.

"No-"

"Then I got nothin' to say to you."

The bear's eye twitched in irritation.

"Look." He snapped. "There's probably not much I can even answer even if you were to ask. All I have to say is that you'll thank us later."   
His nasally voice was beginning to grate on Sans' nerves.   
He slowly sat up in his seat, and glared at his captor.  
"Look." He mirrored his words. "I don't give a fuck about why yer doin' this. All I know is you dragged me into some shit that's gonna take a lotta therapy to fix and I ain't payin' for that shit! I don't. Care. If you ain't lettin is out, you can fuck off!"

There was a beat of silence. The only noise was Sans' heavy breathing. 

"Fine." The bear finally stood. "You can wait there. I'm not the only one you have to see."

"Off ya go then." Sans seethed.

He knew he was insufferable. He could be impossible to work with, and boy was he gonna make his captive's lives so much harder.   
He was proud of his difficulty.

The monster huffed, and stood, waddling over to the door and allowing it to slide open with a swipe of a card.

He didn't have to wait too long until it opened again, revealing a specific human that made his blood boil.

It was her.

"You." Sans growled, taking a step forward.

"Hello, Sans." Danielle spoke, her voice significantly more monotone then the last time he'd seen her. "I'm aware that you're upset, but-"  
"Upset?" He laughed darkly, taking another hostile step toward her. "Nah. I ain't fuckin' upset. I'm fuckin' furious."

"Understandably so." She looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I want you to understand that our intentions aren't to hurt you."  
Sans cracked his neck, and she visibly winced, to his satisfaction.  
"You probably have a lot of questions. I can't answer them as of now." She nervously stuttered, as Sans' grin got wider, and malicious.  
"All we're asking is that you just sit down and fill in the-"

"You can take yer fuckin' sheet, and shove it up yer gapin' asshole!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"Sans, sit down!" Danielle demanded, frustration appearing on her features. 

"Fuck you!" 

"You need to calm down!" 

"Tell me to calm down again, and I'll break yer fuckin' neck, Pal." Sans began to walk towards her, as she defensively staggered back, hands reaching at her belt.

"One more step, I dare you!"

She pulled out a gun, a professional aim at him, causing Sans to freeze in his tracks. Normally, a gun wouldn't be a threat to Sans at all. He'd laughed in the face of pistols, shotguns, and other arms, and got away unscathed.  
But now? He was powerless. And she knew it.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

And he was sick of people taking advantage of him.

Sans growled, closing his eyes for a split second, before turning on his heel, fist clenched tightly and aimed straight at the door.

It flew off the hinges without hesitation, the metal dropping to the floor with a clatter.

You let out a startled scream, and Sans stormed out, ready to commit a murder. He knew he probably looked terrifying. Especially to a human.  
His fists were balled up so tightly they were shaking, and his shoulders were hunched into his head.

"Red-!" You'd began, faltering as his gaze dropped to your crumpled form on the floor. Your handle were paused in mid-air, halfway reaching out to him.

Sans growled again, his hands farting out to grab your shoulders and tug you to your feet.  
You were both getting out of this. He didn't care anymore, he was NOT staying here and neither were you.

"W-Wait, hold on!" You futilely tried as Sans continued to push you, guiding you down the stairs. "Red, stop!"

He could've laughed at your sad attempts, if he wasn't so furious.

You were both on the second floor before you knew it, headed towards Sans' room, and it was right as he was reaching out for the door handle when you twisted out of his grip and shoved him back.  
"Stop it, Red! What the hell's wrong with-!"  
"We're getting out of here." Sans grabbed your arms, staring directly into your shocked eyes.  
"What?" You shook your head, flabbergasted at his sudden change in attitude.

"I ain't stayin' here, doll! We're gettin' out. We've gotta make a plan."

Sans watched as your confused and surprised face morphed into realisation and understanding, and knew instantly that now, you were both on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, second POV-we’ll be back to normal chapters now haha  
> I was contemplating even making a second POV but I’d already written half of it so I decided that I’d finish it anyway, so I hope you guys like it anyway!  
> The next chapter’ll be out soon too, I’m already halfway through that one so look forward to that!
> 
> Here’s my tumblr again if you wanna follow it, I love hearing from you guys aha- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sprinkledashes124  
> Sorry it’s not directly linked I don’t know how to do that yet oof
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> EDITED*


	6. Chocolate Chipping on the Glass

Red's room was the exact same as yours, but a whole lot messier. His sheets were thrown on the floor and his curtains were half open and lopsided. His wardrobe was left open and there was a clothes pile on the floor.  
His lamp was also wedged between his bed and his bedside table, somehow.  
You raised your eyebrows.  
How long had you been here for again?

Red pushed you into his room fully and closed the door behind the two of you, before walking past you as you stood awkwardly in the centre of the room.  
He didn’t even bother to pick his bedsheets up from the floor before collapsing onto his mattress.

His bed was a lot bigger than yours, but you guessed he needed the extra-room. Didn't mean you weren't jealous though.  
Regardless, Red grunted and learned upwards, settling his gaze onto you.  
"You gonna sit down, or what?" He gestured to his bed with his head, and looked at you expectantly.

You took a few hesitant steps towards the bed, and settles yourself at the foot of it, crossing your legs as you sat. 

Sans let his body flop back down in exhaustion, and you both sat in silence for a few minutes.  
Red was completely at ease - so it seemed, besides being pissed off and all shouty.  
Why was he so comfortable around you?  
How was he so comfortable around you?

His body created a dent in the bed, causing your body to lean forward in his direction. 

Red's body finally shifted, and you watched as he sat up, letting his legs rest on the edge of the bed. He looked out of the window as he did so, and huffed.

"The fuckin' nerve of her..." he muttered angrily.  
You hesitated, hastily stopping yourself from asking; 'who?'.

The more important thing was...

"Are you okay?"  
Red turned round to look at you, bewildered. His brow bone was raised, and his eye-sockets had narrowed.  
"Th' fucks that got ta do with it?"  
"Just answer the question, stupid." You looked away, face flushed. "You don't have to pretend you're fine, we're in the same boat here."  
"M' obviously not fine, dumbass."

You smiled faintly but let it fall as the situation sunk in for another time.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"No-actually, no yeah, yeah, I fuckin' do." Sans began, turning his body to face yours, crossing his legs in a similar fashion to your own.

"There's this hot bitch, who fuckin' lured me here, calls herself 'Danielle' and-"  
"Wait-" You blinked, perking up at the name.  
"And she's fuckin' sittin' up there actin' as if everything's all fine and fuckin' dandy!"  
"Danielle-?"  
"Yeah, fuckin' Danielle! Brown hair-"  
"Around 5'10, blue eyes, looks like an Instagram model?" You learned forward intently, pointing a finger at nobody in particular.  
"Yeah-Wait, fuck-you know her?"

You frowned, baring your teeth.

"She's the whole fucking reason I'm here!"

Sans blinked, taken aback for a moment, before sharing your expression, and grabbing your shoulders. His hands concealed them completely.

"You too?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!"  
"No! And she's up there all high and mighty; 'it's for the greater good!' bullshit!" You began, grabbing one of Sans' arms, unable to fully wrap your hand around it.  
"She pulled a fuckin' gun on me!" Sans growled. "Actin' as if I'm bein' fuckin' unreasonable!"  
"Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me?!"  
"Fuck no I'm not!"

You were both gazing so intensely at each other, and you instantly felt like you were at home, bitching about whoever had pissed you off that week with your best friend (that you didn't have).

You paused. 

Red made you feel... comfortable?

Wha-How?!

You both seemed to realise this, pausing in the middle of your shared rant to actually look at each other, the positions you were in and the emotions of the other.  
Neither of you moved.

You slowly looked back up at Red, who in turn, did the same.  
You let out a shaky breath, and let your head fall to look at the bed. You shook your head, and laughed, exasperated.

"Man... I thought she was gonna ask me out, not fucking kidnap me."  
"I thought I was gonna get laid."

For the first time in days, you let out a real laugh, revealing a wide grin you quickly covered with your hand.  
You snapped your gaze to the bed again and cackled to yourself, before Red finally began to join in, releasing your shoulders to laugh himself.

His laugh was higher then his normal pitch, 

You looked up to find Red's face flushed slightly red, his eyes closed and his grin easy-going and genuine. A hand hovered near his mouth but didn’t actually cover his smile.  
You paused at the sight.

He was adorable.

You began to smile again, a lopsided and slightly shaky smile, but still a smile nonetheless.

For god's sake, chill out, Y/N! This is a kidnapping, not fucking Love Island!

He suddenly looked up, catching your adoring expression and you averted your gaze, chuckling awkwardly. How embarrassing.

"Guess we're both fuckin' idiots." Sans smirked at your flustered face.  
"Yeah..." You trailed off.

It led to a comfortable silence.

You felt like you had whiplash from the dramatic changes in atmosphere and emotion you'd gotten from this place. One minute it was such intense, mind-numbing fear, then it was a roaring anger, then sadness, confusion, irritation, frustration, and now comfort?  
It was too much. It was all too much.

The last trace of a smile faded from your face and you watched as Red's expression disappeared along with yours. 

The comfort had vanished, leaving you back to being tense again.  
It was probably a more fitting aura, but you longed for the relaxation of comfort as soon as it left.

"Y/N." Red began. "We're gonna get out of this. I don't care how long it takes, I ain't stayin' here and neither are you."  
You nodded, taking a deep breath. You really needed to hear that. Finally, you looked up, a small smile evident on your face.  
"You said my name."

"Don't be fuckin' stupid." Red rolled his eye-lights, shoving you playfully.  
"Get-" You shove his arm away. "-off, stupid"  
"Oh I'm stupid? Yer the one that's fuckin' stupid."  
"Oh shut up, you're actually such an idiot."  
"I ain't a fuckin' idiot, you're-"

The TV flickered on.

"We're happy to see you bonding!"

You both simultaneously jumped, turning to face the device angrily. 

"Repairs to the house will be complete by tomorrow, and there's no other requirements you're needed for! So, please relax, and have a nice day!"

The television switched off, and you felt your eye twitch.

What the fuck was the point in that?! They didn't need to ruin the moment with that bullshit!

Red seemed to think the same, letting out a low growl at the message. You turned to face him, and his expression no longer held the light-heartedness it had before. Instead it look tired and angry.  
Again, it probably suited the situation better but you felt a small stab of pain seeing the grin wiped off his face so easily.

Red looked at you, and huffed.  
"Back to the subject at hand... We've gotta get a plan or somethin' to get out of here."  
"Right." You nodded. "You seem to know more about this house then I do. Tell me about it."

Red nodded, thoughtful for a moment.

"Right, okay-so th' house is guarded by a magic force field kinda thing. Everything here is breakable, but it's guarded by magic, meanin' if ya break a window and jump out, yer gonna be teleported back in here."

Your brows furrowed. That was possible?

"That means there's a monster in charge who's keepin' that shit activated. Maybe two, so the one can sleep n' shit. If we managed to knock 'em out, it'd get rid of it."

"Wait, uh, can they not hear us?" You questioned.  
"Huh?"  
"Like, right now-can they hear us? There's gotta be cameras, right?" 

What he was saying was useful, sure, but could you risk saying it out loud if they were listening? It would ruin any plan the two of you could think of.

"I don't fuckin' know. If it was just monsters moniterin' us it'd definitely be a no, but cuz there's humans too, I don't know." Red shrugged, leaning back on the bed. "Monsters don't need cameras to spy on us, they can sense souls so they can see what we're feeling or doing and where we are n' shit."

"So they can't actually see what we're doing? Or hear us?" You leaned forward in anticipation, eyes bright with hope.

"I said I don't fuckin' know if they got cameras or not, are ya listening or what?" Red scoffed, leaning away from you.

"I meant theoretically!" You defended, crossing your arms.

"Then yeah. Monsters don't need to rely on yer stupid human technology."  
"Wha-stupid? How is it stupid? What's stupid is that they can see 'how we're feeling' but can't see us plotting an escape!"  
"Again, I said I don't fuckin' know if they can or can't, so keep yer fuckin' noise down, stupid!"

You silenced yourself quickly. He was completely right, you needed to be quiet. It wasn't for certain they could hear you but it never hurt to be careful.  
After a moment of thinking, you piped up.  
"If we write it down, there's no risk of us being found out, right?"

Red paused, and then nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, yeah that'd work. Jus' need to find somewhere to hide it."

"True. What if-Actually no, I'll write it down." You cut yourself off. You were going to ask if one of you could keep it on you while you slept, but you didn't want whoever that may be listening in to get any ideas. It was already creepy enough, you didn't need them touching you while you were asleep.

Gross.

"Okay, well what do you know?" Red inquired. 

Uh. What... What *did* you know?

"Um. Well..."  
Red smirked, and you frowned.  
You weren't gonna let this smug dickhead one-up you. Hell no.

"I... think I saw the ocean, uh, from one of the windows, so uh... we're definitely by the seafront and probably in the countryside or something. That means there's probably nothing around here and there's no signal, so even if we did get out, it'd be difficult to contact anyone."

See, you weren't totally clueless!

"Well shit. You do have a fuckin' brain!"  
"Oh fuck off."  
"Yer in my room, idiot."

"Oh okay, I'll just leave then, shall I?" You swung your legs over the bed and stood up jokingly, only to be yanked back by your arm.  
You fell onto the bed backwards and Red chuckled from besides you, leering over you with a shit eating grin.

"Sit the fuck down, you petty bitch."  
"Get out my face, dickhead."

You pulled yourself into a sitting position and crossed your legs again, while Red continued to lie there like the slob he was. You wish you were at ease enough to do the same but you weren't ready to throw all your self respect out the window just yet.

"Right, so - We're in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, no signal, and a magic forcefield we can't get rid of. We're outnumbered, I don't have my magic, and you don't even have any means of defending yerself whatsoever-"  
"Hey-!"  
"What we gonna do?"

He was purely focusing on the negatives. Not that there was much else to focus on, but you had to weigh out the positives as well.

"Right... uh, I also think that the people behind all this are in the same building as we are." You added.  
"Because of the metal door thing ?"  
"Exactly, yeah. They’ve got a whole thing going on back there, it looks exactly like that hospital thing I was first taken to." You explained. "There’s some sort of key-card they use to open the door."  
"Well that's just fuckin' perfect, ain't it?" Red grumbled after taking in the new information.  
"Actually, it might just be perfect for us." You countered. "Think about it."

It just meant that you had easy access to those behind this whole thing. All you had to do was nab a key-card, and you'd be golden!  
He seemed to realise that too, or so you hoped, anyway.

"Yeah. Yeah I got it." He nodded.  
"Exactly."

It wasn't nearly enough to guarantee you had a solid way out, but it was a start, and for every start there's always an end. You just hoped it'd be a good one.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me, though." You said.  
"Like what?"  
"We still don't know why we're here. I know you said something about them using us but it can't be that simple, right?"  
"Course it can." Red scoffed. "This shit used to happen all th'time underground."

You frowned, one side of your mouth twitching.  
"Alright, sure. You're here because they want your money-"  
"My brother's actually, but sure."  
"Whatever. You're here for that... What am I here for? My family's all working class, we aren't exactly rich." You explained  
"Don't ya have any rich family? Not even remotely distant?"  
"Not that I know of, and even if I did why would they take me, and not someone they'd actually know?" 

Red shrugged.

"See? It doesn't make sense. Even when I was talking to Danielle, she said something about people dying, and-"  
"Everything that comes outta her mouth is a fuckin' lie." He sat up straight at the name drop, and narrowed his eye-sockets.  
"But-"  
"Are ya even fuckin' listening? She's a fuckin' liar, sweetheart."  
"No." You frowned. "You aren't listening. I know she's a bullshitter, but-"  
"Exactly. End of."  
"Red-" You tried.  
"End. Of." His voice was final. Agitated. 

You closed your mouth, unwilling to sacrifice all the progress you'd just made. You sighed in irritation, running a hand through your hair. You'd keep it to yourself for now, if he wasn't going to listen to you.  
Stubborn-ass idiot.

You couldn’t even open your mouth again before he changed the subject.

"We've seen every room now n' the magic's stable everywhere so we're still fucked on that part."  
"Actually I still haven't seen the games room yet." You pondered, realisation hitting you like a brick.  
You were a lousy escape artist, huh?

"Shit, seriously? 'S the best room in this shit-hole." Red commented, before grabbing your hand to tug you off the bed along with him.  
"Dude, stop dragging me around." You protested. "Do I look like a fucking rag-doll to you?"  
"Wouldn't have to if ya walked faster, with yer short-ass legs."  
"Wh-hey, fuck you!"

And you were back to your bullshit again.

The games room, was a typical University lounge area. There were bright colours patterned along the floor and up the walls, reaching up to a bright white ceiling.

There were more beanbags and sofa-chairs littered around the room, along with a vending machine, and two game tables, pool and ping-pong.

It would be nice if you hadn't been kidnapped to be here.

"Not too bad, eh?" Red grinned.  
"Now who's the nerd?"  
"Why you so fuckin' petty for?"

You chuckled, shaking your head, and approached the pool table.  
Your mom and dad bought you one of these. It was nothing professional like this one was, more of a family friendly budget-cutting one.  
You'd spent around a week playing it non-stop and never touched it again.  
It was probably still in the basement.

"You know how to play?" You picked up a cue, turning around to face Red.  
"Uh; 'Do I know how ta play?'?" Red scoffed. "Pass me a fuckin' cue, you're getting yer ass kicked."

He potted the eight-ball on his second turn.

You could've cried at his flustered expression. He looked like an angry cat.  
"Don't fuckin' laugh!"  
"I'm... sorry!" You wheezed, clutching the table for support. "I can't fucking believe-! Kicking my ass, huh?"  
"Don't get fuckin' cocky." Red growled, glaring holes into the table.

You reset the table, and placed the white ball on the starting line.  
"Go on then, ass-kicker." You smirked, poking him with your cue in the stomach - Or, what would be his stomach, anyway.  
"Fuck off." After shoving your cue away, he lined his up, aiming from an angle toward the triangle of balls.

He hit the ball.

You erupted into another fit of laughter as the eight-ball hit a wall, and was shot into the put by a another stray ball.  
"What the fuck?!" Red yelled, hitting the table with a solid fist.

"How did you even do that?" Tears began to pool in your eyes as you laughed, once again clinging to the table. "I've never-I've never seen anyone lose on the first go-!"  
"Shut the fuck up!"

This just made you laugh more, as Red's fists began to clench, and he grit his teeth.  
"You know what? Fuck this game! And fuck you!" He pointed an accusing finger at you.  
"Get your finger out of my face, it's not my fault you suck." You giggled, using your cue to move his arm.  
What you didn't anticipate was Red wrapping his hand around the cue, and giving it a solid tug.  
"Shit-!"  
You let out a strangled shout of shock as you flew forward into his chest. He apparently wasn't expecting it either, from the way he stumbled backwards, one arm wrapping around your waist to keep you from falling.

An embarrassed blush flooded your face. Your legs weren't fully supporting you, after being trailed behind you as you were pulled, instead you were being held up by Red, with only one of his arms.  
His arm felt solid around your waist, and the thick red turtleneck he wore offered an extra layer of support. He was definitely comfortable, but you were too embarrassed to dwell on the fact.

Nervously, you corrected your stance and attempted to pull yourself away, only to be pulled tighter into his chest.  
"Red, what the fuck?" You stammered, placing your hands on his chest to push yourself away further. You looked up at his face.

He was wearing the biggest, shit-eating grin you'd ever seen.

"Take it back." Red demanded, smiling down at you.  
"What?"  
"Take it back, doll."  
"You little bitch! Get off me!" You laughed in disbelief, shoving him backwards to no avail.  
"'M only holding ya with one arm, don't be so dramatic." 

He was unbelievably strong, holding you back with little to no effort. He didn't look affected whatsoever.

"You fucking suck, man!" You yelled.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"I said-"  
"Huh?"  
"Argh! Get off!" With your final yell, Red finally released you from your prison, allowing you to stumble backwards into the table again. "You're such a prick."

This sent Red into his own small fit of laughter, as you struggled to re-gain your footing and remove the flush from your face.

"Never seen such sore-loser in my life." You muttered after regaining your ability to breath.  
Red grinned again. Asshole.

By now, it had gone completely dark, and the moon's light was no longer visible. The days were passing so quickly. It made you nervous.  
Slowly, you deflated, as the reality sunk in again.  
Every time you were happy, every good thing that happened was cancelled out by the situation. 

"This is shit." Red commented, noticing your expression, and countering it with his own look of dulled anger.  
"Uh-huh." It seemed your apathy was contagious.  
"M'kay." Red sighed. "Come on, we'll go back to my room."

You followed him out of the games room without any protest, but stopped as he opened his own door.

"Actually... I think I'm just gonna go back to mine."  
You had a lot of thinking to do. As much as you desperately wanted to go with him, your logic overruled your emotions, and you spoke quickly.

"Oh." You winced at his disappointment, as he attempted to cover it up. "Okay yeah, sure."

"I'll uh... write that thing." You said. 

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. G'night."

"Night."

Instantly, you wished you’d stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter of interaction!  
> This one was a lot of fun, it’s by far been my favourite chapter to write as of now-I ended writing half of it in one sitting. I think I spent longer trying to think of a title for the chapter and even now I’m not too satisfied with it.  
> My updates are so inconsistent, I swear, I don’t write for a month and then 3 chapters all come in a row, haha, but I don’t have the commitment for a schedule so you’ll just have to make do!
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> EDITED*


	7. Outside of the Tub

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" A hysterical woman cried, shaking the shoulders of an officer standing by.  
"Ma'am, I need you to calm down."  
"Calm down?" She hissed. "Calm down?! My baby's been missing for four days now and you haven't done anything!"   
"With all due respect ma'am, your daughter is an adult." The officer gently removed her hands from his person, slightly pushing her back to keep his distance.

"She wouldn't just disappear like this, she's not like that!"   
"She's probably just figuring herself out-"  
"No-!"  
"-a lot of young adults do this, it's perfectly normal."  
"She wouldn't just up and leave! I know my daughter and she would tell someone! Nobody has seen her in days!"  
Tears accumulated in her eyes and the officer seemed to crack a little bit, handing a tissue to the woman.  
"Ma'am, please, everything's going to be okay, I promise."  
"You don't know that! You haven't even tried!" Regardless, she took the tissue and turned away, wiping her eyes. "We've tried everything. We've looked everywhere. Please..."   
Her voice cracked, and she immediately silenced herself, unused to being so visibly emotional.

"We'll look into it, ma'am, but I can't promise anything. With all due respect, we have other cases to look at." The officer finally sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke.

She looked away from the man, bitterly shaking her head.  
"You..." She had no words.  
"I promise, your daughter will be fine, I'm almost one-hundred percent sure she's just figuring herself out." The officer placed a hand on her shoulder, but was immediately shrugged off and faced with an angry glare. He huffed through his nose softly. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

It was his way of telling her to fuck off. His way of saying, she's not important. We don't care.

"No. You've done fucking plenty." The woman spat, before turning on her heel to leave. She swung open the door and harshly slammed it behind her, the tears trailing down her face becoming cold as the icy air made contact with her face.

Your mother wasn't a very emotional person. She was the rock of the family, the one in the driver’s seat.   
But now?  
She felt like she'd been in a terrible car wreck, and her strength was starting to crack.

From inside her Zafira, your mother sat behind the wheel and cried.

—

"Please, you have to know something! She was here a few days ago, can't you check the security footage or something?"   
"Man I'm sorry - I just work here, I don't have that sort of power and the boss isn't in. I can't do anything right now, I'm really sorry."

Your dad was speaking to one of the workers at the Tesco's near your house. He'd been there every single day after you went missing, constantly asking the workers and even other shoppers if they'd happened to have seen you. He looked tired, and miserable, a stark contrast to his energetic and upbeat self.

He sighed. He knew it wasn't the worker's fault but there was nobody left to ask. It was a small store, and the manager was hardly in. He'd been pestering teenagers with no power all week with no results.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you for your help."  
"Yeah, of course. Sorry I can't do much more but I will ask. I hope you find her." The worker said sincerely, before returning to stocking the shelves, like he should've been doing in the first place.

He'd always kept the family spirits running high, helped everyone he could, always there to support anyone who needed it. But now he felt so helpless. Nothing he did seemed to do anything, it was like chasing his own tail.

As he left the store, he pulled out his phone, dialling your number for the 54th time. He winced as it immediately went to voicemail, and shakily spoke.

"Hey, hun. If you get this, please just tell us you're okay. You don't have to come back or anything! I-I'm so sorry if we did something to make you leave, we just want to know you're safe.   
We can always talk it through, you know? Everyone's worried about you. Even Gino's starting to wonder where you are, and you know how he is." A weak attempt at a joke.

"Please let us know you're safe. We aren't going to be mad at you. Whatever's happened, we'll get through it, okay? You aren't alone, hun."  
Your dad's voice cracked, and he gulped, ignoring the pitiful looks passerby's were giving him after seeing him here so often.

"I love you."

—

"T's been a while since Red's been here eh, Grillbz?" A patron of Grillby's sat next to said skeleton's usual bar seat, slurring to the owner of the bar.

"Yes, It is rather unusual." Grillby pondered, more to himself than the drunk in front of him, who'd likely forget this whole conversation in the morning. "Especially since he was last spotted with a human."  
"Y-Yeah!" The monster hiccuped. "Had a real nice ass, too."

Grillby scrunched his nose at the statement; He didn't see the appeal.

"Perhaps you've had enough for tonight." He suggested, however it was more of a final statement than suggestion.  
"Yeah, maybe. 'Should go see the kids or some shit." But he didn't move, instead, slumping over the counter, out cold.

Grillby sighed, leaving the patron there to enter the staff room. He walked quickly, past the kitchen and storage room, straight into the office.

The computer monitor was switched off, but with the press of a button, the device flickered to life.   
Security footage.  
He'd installed it only around seven months before Sans' sudden disappearance, after a particularly bad attack that there was 'no proof' to press charges for.

There were a total of three cameras.  
One for inside the building, which periodically angled itself to look around the room, and two for outside the building, stuck in place.  
It recorded both sides of the entire street.

It only took a small amount of searching to find the exact date and time of when Sans was last seen.   
As Grillby had left the bar to head into the back, a human woman had approached him from behind.   
Unfortunately the cameras didn't have audio, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what her intentions were.

After skipping through the clips a few times, Grillby narrowed his eyes. Not once did the camera show the woman's face. She'd appeared to have approached from a booth in the camera's blind spot, and had angled her face away from the camera.  
She'd clearly come in earlier, and studied the camera from where she was seated.

Clever girl.

With a small hint of intrigue, Grillby rewinded the video, from when he had opened that day. One after another had entered and left, but there was no sign of the curly haired female who'd seemed to have seduced his most loyal customer.

Had she somehow snuck in?

No. That was impossible, somebody surely would have said something, about a human breaking in.

With a huff of annoyance, Grillby rewinded the video again, and inspected closer.

And then he saw it. 

A tall figure dressed in a black jacket and sweatpants, hood covering their face, stepped into the building at precisely 7:48pm, and had disappeared into a booth in the camera's blind spot.

At 8:53pm, a new figure re-appeared from the booth, and made their way to the bar, specifically; to the monster slumped over it.

Grillby stood up straight, and switched off the monitor, before calmly making his way back to the front of the building.   
He could only hope the current customers in the building should be smart enough not to try anything while he popped out for a moment.

Grillby walked into the alleyway next to his bar, the one where the booths were situated.  
And there, crumpled onto the floor next to a window were two crumpled artifices of black clothing.

Clever girl; but not clever enough.

—

"Papyrus! Don't just walk away from me like that!" A tall and lean monster yelled, a sharp frown etched on her face.   
Undyne the undying;The captain of the royal guard. She was a beast, to say the very least.   
The fish monster had a figure crafted like titanium, blue and built. Her hair was a scarlet red, tied in a high pony but still reaching her waist.  
She wore a black eyepatch, and a menacing snarl; a maw full of razor-like teeth.

"DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT MY OWN FAMILY, UNDYNE."   
Papyrus, a tall skeleton monster. Also the captain of the royal guard.   
He was tall. Even taller than his co-captain, currently pulling on his gloved arm.   
His eye sockets were narrowed and accusing, even without a target. An angry crack stuck like lightening through his right eye.   
Everything about him was sharp.  
With a single pull of his arm, Undyne's steel grip was neutralised.  
"MY BROTHER HAS DONE THIS BEFORE. YOU ARE OVERREACTING, AS PER USUAL."

"Wha-! Overreacting?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"   
"NO. I AM NOT 'KIDDING YOU'."  
"Papyrus! He was last seen with a fucking human! And now, he's conveniently having another mental breakdown?! It's bullshit and you know it!"  
"HE IS NOT HELPLESS, UDNYNE, AND *YOU* KNOW IT."

It was an intense face off, neither one of them breaking their gazes. A vicious frown next to a disapproving glare.  
Finally, Undyne took a step forward, pointing a sharp finger into his chest.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, 'Captain'. But when your brother's dust turns up, don't come running to me." She spat, before turning on her heel to leave the room, her blue scales deepened with anger.

Papyrus bristled, mouth agape in a retort lost before he could even speak. He shut his jaw only as the door slammed shut, probably cracking the doorframe. He glared at it, and let out an angry breath.

"SANS IS FINE." He growled. "HE IS FINE."

—

You'd gone under the bed to make your plan, too wary of potential cameras among other spy devises to do it out in the open. You couldn't risk it.  
Was it paranoia? Maybe.  
You'd always been an anxious person, but in here, it was transformed into downright paranoia.  
Every noise had you turning your head, pausing in whatever you were doing and sitting up straight as a board. Every footstep you thought you heard sent jolts of electric down your spine.  
It was suffocating. You couldn't get a moment's peace without being on edge and scared all the time.

Despite that, it was probably a good thing.

When you'd entered your room you felt a little guilty leaving Red hanging. A lot guilty, actually. He'd seemed so disappointed...

Fuck - Get it together!

Now wasn't the time to be all emotional and sentimental. It wasn't that deep. You shook your head, and cleared your mind.

You'd placed your lamp next to your bed so you could actually see what you were doing, even if it was only dim.

You shifted in your uncomfortable position on the floor, wincing as your leg caught a bad case of carpet burn. The papers in front of you taunting you as you tried your best to think.

After a minute of blankness, you groaned, before angrily picking up the pen by your side.

Brainstorming it was.

You scrawled on the first sheet the basics:

-Magic Forcefield - Take down magic monster. How to figure out which one?

-Unsure of cameras - be cautious.

-keep notes on person until we can figure a way out.

-Metal door lab - need a keycard. How to lure them out?

-In the middle of nowhere - no signal.

Everything that you and Red has spoken about was written down, and then copied onto a separate sheet of paper.

A copy for both of you.

You closed your eyes, stifling a yawn, before looking at the pages tiredly. You were half tempted to just go to sleep, but you fought your urges, and frowned, a look of determination appearing on your face.

You'd scanned the page three times before rapidly writing on another sheet.

-Make a map of what we can see from outside for preparations.  
-Find out who's controlling the forcefield  
*need a keycard.

You needed to lure them out. But... how?

You stared into the distance for a moment, before frowning.  
You needed to be serious. You couldn't act, and even if you could they could sense souls.   
Something serious needed to happen.  
Slowly, you wrote on the page:

-Injury.

The thought alone made you sick, but it was the only thing you could think of.

You were going to have to hurt yourself.   
You couldn't even fake it, considering your acting skills weren't exactly great, and they could sense souls.   
You frowned, before adding a question mark to the statement. You really didn't want to do anything brash. 

You didn't ponder on the statement for much longer before continuing to scrawl onto the page.

-sneak into lab  
*cameras??? Any way to interfere?  
*need a better look inside.

-knock out forcefield monster, break kitchen window, run.

You sighed, closing your eyes in frustration. It sounded so simple... would it even work? You needed Red's input.

Red:  
help me think of a plan. Be discreet when writing it, I’ve been doing it under the bed, but you do whatever you need to do.  
We’re gonna get out of here.

Once more, you copied the notes over to a separate sheet of paper, making sure to leave out the injury option.   
You didn't want to give Red any ideas. If anyone was going to injure themselves, it would be you. No way were you going to let him do it.

You folded the four sheets of paper and after a moment of thought, settled into putting them into your sock.

In a normal situation, perhaps you'd be embarrassed, but you couldn't make yourself give a fuck about how gross it was. It was logical.   
If someone decided to mess with your feet, you'd know about it. It was the easiest way to wake you up; and your mom knew that before anyone else.   
It was the only way to ever get you up for school.

You smiled at the faint memory, before letting your expression drop, and hearing yourself out from under the bed.  
The muscles in your arms and legs groaned at the sudden movement, but you were too tired to acknowledge it.

You'd say you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow, but that would be a lie.  
In all reality, you hadn't been able to fall asleep easily since you'd gotten here.

You stared up at the ceiling, an emotionless expression on your face.

...

You missed your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a full blown mental breakdown writing this thing-Somehow the draft was deleted from my files and I nearly died not even gonna lie ahaaa  
> LUCKILY! I found another save file with the original draft of this chapter on there, so not all was lost! The chapter’s significantly shorter then planned because most of it was deleted, but honestly I don’t mind too much, I’m just happy i got most of it back!
> 
> I hope you liked it! I know some of you were curious about the outside world, so here’s a little insight :)


	8. A Minteruption

Miraculously, the papers were still in your sock when you awoke the next day.  
You groaned.  
You wished you had a clock or something - anything to tell the time. Your lack of order was already disastrous, and without the knowledge of time it was even worse.

But you supposed there wasn't really a need for order in here.

After angrily staring at the ceiling once more, you rose from your bed, and stood up straight, wincing as your back popped. Crease marks had been indented into your arm. You remember how your dad had once said it was a sign of a good sleep, but now you had proof that he was bullshitting.  
It was quite clear you'd had an awkward night.

You were parched and your ears wouldn't stop ringing, and your face felt dry and puffy. A single glance in the mirror made you want death, because you sure looked like it.

You attempted to clear your throat, which prompted your body to heave over and have an uncontrollable coughing fit, causing you to let out a shrill yell of frustration.

Not a good start to the morning.

Or whatever time it was.

You entered the bathroom, and tied your hair back from your face, turning the hot faucet on.  
When it warmed, you let the sink fill up, before plunging your face into the red hot water, resisting the urge to scream (again).

You pat your face dry with a small towel, and stared at your reflection. It turned into a glare.

This was their fault. God you wished they could get a taste of their own medicine. Make them look and feel like shit for a few days. Isolate them with a stranger. Assholes.

After brushing your teeth and finishing your 'routine', you slipped out of your room, taking a deep breath as you stepped out.  
You really wanted to go outside. Really go outside.

Why couldn't they have a garden or something? Oh right, because they wasted that space on 'the help room'. It made you want to scream, hit something, anything!  
It was nauseating.

You groaned, heading for the stairs before pausing, your hand resting on the handrail, and a foot on the step below you.  
You sent a glance over to Red's side of the room.  
You should probably go get him for breakfast, and you needed to give him the plan anyway.

Only after that slight hesitation, you walked over to his door, and before you could overthink your decisions you knocked on his door.  
Almost instantly, you heard a bang, like something had fallen on the floor. You winced, drawing your hand back.  
"Fuck-!" You heard Red's muffled voice. "Hold on! Shit..."  
"Okay." You called back, failing to hold back a laugh.

You averted your eyes from the door, almost as if to save his pride, and after a moment the door swung open, revealing the tall skeleton, still wearing his signature coat.  
"Heya." He seemed almost breathless, in a poor attempt to sound nonchalant. His face was stained a bright pink.  
"Admit it: you fell off the bed." You smirked, watching in amusement as his face fell into a frown.  
"Oh fuck off." He murmured, embarrassment creeping even further onto his expression.  
"Okay, fine." You shrugged. "I'll get breakfast without you."  
You'd taken not one step away from the door when he grabbed your arm.  
"Hold th' fuck on, I'm coming."  
You grinned. Too easy.

You made your way down to the kitchen together, resisting the urge to chip at Red's confidence even further.

"So, what you in the mood for?" You asked, rooting around for ingredients. You were surprisingly well stocked, considering the sheer amount of food you found; fresh, frozen, processed, you name it.  
"Uh, cereal? I don't care." Red shrugged.  
"Oh come on, don't be boring." You scoff. "We've got tons of shit, may as well use it!"  
Once again, he shrugged, and you huffed in response.

"Okay, what do you normally have? And don't just say cereal."  
"I don't fuckin' know, I don't even eat breakfast. N' when I do my bro's th'one cookin'."  
"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" You cried, well aware of the hypocrisy; you never really ate breakfast either. Red rolled his eye-lights.  
"I'm joking, in case you couldn't tell." You sighed, after failing to receive at least a chuckle.  
Another beat of silence passed before you continued.  
"Your brother, huh?"  
"What about him?" Red snapped, his eye-lights growing sharper. Your raised your hands in a mock surrender.  
"Didn't know you had one. That's all."  
Red sighed.  
"Do you miss him?" You hesitated, but asked the question regardless.  
"No." Red grunted. "He's a dick."  
"Oh..."

...

This was awkward.

You'd opened your mouth to change the subject when he continued.

"He's fuckin' loud, annoyin', he never leaves me alone. 'S always 'SANS GET UP THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL BURN THIS HOUSE DOWN', or 'SANS YOU BETTER NOT BE EATING THAT SHIT AGAIN, WE HAVE FOOD AT HOME YOU GODDAMN IMBECILE'." 

You couldn't help it - you laughed.

"Don't fuckin' laugh! He's a dick! Aw shit, underground he-" Red abruptly cut off his enthusiasm, looking at you like you'd threw a knife at him or something while you stared on in confusion. "...Nevermind."

Your smile faded quickly. It was probably a touchy subject.  
"Okay." You spoke softly, trying to offer a reassuring smile; any form of comfort. "You don't have to say anything about it."

Red didn't respond. It took you even longer this time to change the subject.

You took a deep breath, and fully turned to face him, determined. He took a small step backwards as you advanced, caution in his eyes.

"Okay enough of this." You growled. "I'm fucking hungry, so stop sulking and help me sort this out."  
You reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him toward the freezer.  
"I'm in the mood for processed shit, and I'm guessing that all you eat is junk food, right? I'm craving onion rings. What do you want?"

It only took Red a moment to regain his composure.

"...chicken nuggets."

Your face split into a grin, and you handed your roommate the two bags.  
This was going to be good.

—

In the end, you'd added mozzarella sticks, chicken strips and fries to the mix, and were currently lounging in the living room, with the food spread over the coffee table. You'd both decided to take your seats on the beanbags, because you were nothing if not classy.

Red was pleased to say the least. To him, he was in heaven; unhealthy junk for breakfast? God yes. But you'd only gotten halfway through all the food when his expression morphed into something more nervous, hesitant even.

"When we were underground, my bro made me call him Boss."

You looked up from the table, mouth still full with breaded mozzarella as he spoke, wiping the crumbs from your mouth with your free arm. 

"Made me wear a collar, talked to me like a dog." His face looked pained as he spoke, almost like the words coming out of his mouth were hurting him. You swallowed. "Like I was his property."

"Red, I..." You frowned. 

"It sucked. Yeah. It really fuckin' sucked." He laughed, bitterly. "Worst thing is, he had to fuckin' do it. Woulda died if he didn't."

Red sat back, pushing his plate away from him angrily.

"I was supposed to look after him, but I couldn't drag my ass outa bed, and he was left by himself. I was fuckin' weak, and he had to pick up the slack. Too depressed. Too lazy. I was a fuckin' dick. Selfish."

You didn't know what to say. You never did when people started talking about deep shit. You didn't even know if you should say anything.  
With furrowed brows, you nodded as he spoke. You could at least show you're listening.

"They knew I was fuckin' pathetic. So they targeted my ass. Was only cuz he acted like I belonged to him they fucked off. They fucked with me, they fucked with him. They fucked with him, they fucked with the royal guard. Connections n' shit." Red rambled on, shoulders hunched. "It started as an act, n' then it came real. 'S taken years to grow out of, an' it still hangs over our heads."

You sat frozen, mouth slightly agape. It sounded so... awful. You really had no idea how to respond.

"Fuck... I'm so fuckin' pathetic." Red shook his head.  
"No!" You exclaimed, sitting straighter as you met his gaze. "No. You're not."  
"Pfft-" He began to laugh. "Nah, ya don't g-"  
"I don't give a fuck!" You snapped. "You are not pathetic! You had to go through all that bullshit, you can't call yourself pathetic!"

Red blinked in surprise at your outburst.

"I'll never know everything you went through, I'll never understand it, but from what you've just told me, you're stronger than anyone I know!"  
"Yeah, sure." He glowered. "Only cuz you're a shut in with no friends." 

You decided to ignore that comment. 

"I'm not gonna sit here and let you insult yourself like that! I've known you for not even a month and even I know that you're not any of those things!"

"Exactly! You don't fuckin' know me, an' if you did, ya wouldn't waste your fuckin' time. I don' even know why I said anything so fuckin' forget it."

You held back a frustrated groan, instead opting to bow your head and squeeze the bridge of your nose instead. He wasn't even listening.

And what was worse is that he was right; you really didn't know him, even if you felt like it. You were both forced together in solitary, it's not as if your friendship was natural, or even real.

When you got out, would you even see each other again?

You didn't want that.

"Re-"

The TV flickered on. 

Your first instinct was to turn your head and scream at it, maybe throw your plate at it, or wrench it off the wall and beat it to death. You were halfway there when you realised that something was off. 

Specifically the visuals. It was just static. A muffled voice, too distorted to comprehend was speaking.

You and Red shared a look, before standing up to stare in alarm at the screen.

The grey static and the unnatural voice was unnerving, and a pit settled in your stomach. Your eyes were wide and panicked, while Red's eye-lights had shrunken to the size of pinpricks, intense and focused.  
It was a similar feeling of dread from when you were young and your computer got its first virus, where an absurd image took over the screen and the deafening, eerie sound that you still couldn't quite define.  
You felt ten times more vulnerable now then you did back then.

As the voice continued, droning on and changing from a higher pitch to a lower one, almost as if it was being manually adjusted, the static began to fade into the background to a blank screen. It was slow, and gradual, but eventually the noise was the only thing still on. 

Suddenly, a red symbol appeared on the screen, one you didn't recognise. A low-rendered flame, flickering slightly. It stayed on the screen for just two seconds, before everything turned off. The abrupt lack of noise causing an almost unnoticeable ringing in your ears.

Neither you or Red moved, frozen in your positions staring at the screen. Your hands trembled, while your legs felt weak, like they'd collapse at any given moment.

You opened your mouth to speak, but instead were interrupted by the television switching on once again, a familiar figure gazing into what was probably a camera lens.  
You were almost relieved to see them: the mastermind of all this.

"We are so sorry about the interruption!" Even through the distortion, they sounded out of breath, almost panicked. "Our technology was... malfunctioning, however the problem has been resolved. You have no further requests for today. Please continue your activities, and have a wonderful day!"

The TV turned off once again and you tilted your head. That was definitely a lie. Something had happened, and they didn't know what. You didn't know either, and while that was worrying, it was satisfying to see them squirm.

You turned to Red, who was still staring at the screen, bewildered. His eye-lights had seemed to grow back to their normal size, but retained their sharp edge.  
He slowly turned to look at you, glancing at the TV once.  
"Do ya have the paper shit?" 

"Huh?" You raised an eyebrow in confusion, before your eyes widened in realisation. "Oh! Yeah, I've got them. 'Paper shit'..."  
"I didn't wanna say it out fuckin' loud." Red scratched his nose, looking at the ground.

You chuckled, reaching into your pocket and taking the first paper you touched out, and into his extended hand.

Red shoved the plan into his own pocket and grinned. 

"Welp. I got some editin' to do. I'll see ya later." Without another word, Red left the living room, leaving you standing. 

You heard the steps creak as he went upstairs, and you sighed. You didn't even get to finish your lecture about him being nicer to himself.  
And then you turned towards the mess on the coffee table. You nearly groaned before realising that you basically had an invisible maid who only came at night.

You shook your head, unsure of what to do with yourself.

It was about now you wished you still had your phone. Maybe a magazine? A book?  
Oh yeah! They had that entertainment room thing. At least there was something to do up there.

Without another word, you sauntered up the stairs to the top floor, only slightly out of breath after reaching your destination.

"Let's see what you've got then.." You muttered to yourself, walking over to the jukebox. You hated that you were relying on their entertainment, but hey, what could you do?

There was more variety than you thought there would be, but really you didn't care what you listened to. You were just sick of the sound of silence.  
You pressed play on an album, and the music began to play.  
You smiled softly, and sat on one of the beanbags, staring at the ceiling as the song went on.

You didn't notice it, but you ended up drifting off as the music continued, leaning back and snoring softly. You only woke up when the door flew open, slamming against the wall.

"Y/n!" Red, storming up to you, a fire in his eyes.

"I'm awake!" You yelled instinctively, flailing in your seat to plant your feet on the floor. Red grabbed your shoulders, pulling you upright.  
"Y/n!"  
"What?" You shouted back, in a dizzied state.

A piece of paper was shoved into your vision and you took it unsurely, blinking in the light.

"What the fuck is this?!" 

You scanned the paper; it was the plan you'd made the night before, the one you'd given him earlier. 

"What?" You asked, dumbfounded.

"Are you seriously that fuckin' stupid?!" Red snatched the paper back, and began to read. "Injury?"

You blinked. 

"Oh fuck." 

You'd given him the wrong paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sprinkledashes124.tumblr.com/ - my tumblr if you guys want it :)
> 
> Hey!! So sorry this one took so long, fell into some writers block but I’m out now! I’m planning on updating at least once a month while I work on some other projects, but I’ll probably still upload some more for the hell of it!  
> Hope you guys liked this one! I’m happy with how it turned out but it was a bitch to write, and so was the chapter title-I’m running out of ice cream puns!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Mangos Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just letting you know that there’s some violence and threats at the start of this - nothing worse then you’ve seen before on here but read with caution just in case x

Red scowled at you, pointing an accusing finger in your direction.  
"Oh, so it is fuckin' true!" He shouted, taking a few steps back to angrily pace, glaring at anything and everything in his vision.

"What?" You exclaimed, exasperated. "Red, what are you-?"

"I fuckin' knew it! Humans are no-good, traitorous fuckin' bastards!" Red ranted, a fire in his eyes. "Can't believe I fuckin' trusted you."

"Red, please just cool it for a second!" You shook your head, watching in confusion as Red grew angrier.

"Fuckin' 'injury'." He bitterly laughed. "All you humans ever fuckin' do is hurt everyone around you." 

Your eyes widened in realisation. He thought you were going to hurt him.   
It was a simple misunderstanding!  
Thank god for that, you thought it was something serious; all you had to do was explain.

"No! Red it's not like that!" You said, chuckling softly as you took a few steps towards him.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Red snapped, his face warping into something much more menacing then his glare. "I don' fuckin' trust myself right fuckin' now."

You stopped smiling and froze. A jolt of fear shot through your spine.   
He was overreacting!   
Even if you had planned to hurt him, surely he'd realise that it was to get out, so you both could escape? And that wasn't the case anyway!

Besides - what on earth could you possibly do to him? You were like half his size, for God's sake!

He was being unreasonable - all you had to do was explain! 

"Red, come on, just hear me out!" You took a hesitant step forward, hands raised to placate him. "I promise it's not like that, just listen!" 

"What did I just say?" Red suddenly stopped his movements, staring directly at you as you froze, a deer in the headlights. 

He wasn't serious, was he?

You didn't know. How could you know?

Your face dropped, despite your heart screaming that no, Red wouldn't do this! But your brain was terrified.   
You didn't know him. You really didn't.

He might have some really weird anger issues!

Or be a manipulative sociopath!

Or-

Red took a menacing step forward and you jolted, your body freezing up as terror filled your eyes. 

Don't panic. Do not panic:  
Now you were the one overreacting.

Red did this when you first met him; he looked scary, made a large ruckus, and shouted, but he never lasted a finger on you. 

You took a determined step forward and glared at him.

"Red. Listen to me. I was never going to hurt you. So stop with your fucking threats!"

Suddenly, Red laughed, and all your confidence vanished in an instant. It was a primal, guttural, on the verge of madness, terrifying laugh.   
Your face dropped, and his lit up at your fear, his red eye-lights getting brighter, and sharper.

You began to hunch your shoulders inward.  
"Red, please..." you muttered, staring up at him with wide eyes and nothing else to say.

"What's that ya say, doll?" Red took another step forward, his usually laid back grin appearing crooked and delighted at your fear. "Threats? That's rich, sweetheart."

He moved at a speed you'd never witnessed before in your life, almost as if he'd disappeared only to re-appear and grapple onto your arm.   
He had a vice-grip, and seemed to tighten as you let out a yelp and tugged backwards.

"They're fuckin' promises."

OH GOD HE LAYED A FINGER ON YOU

"Red!" You yelled. "Get the fuck off me!" You really didn't think anything you could do could seriously stop him.   
Terror flooded through your veins at the harsh contact as you uselessly pulled on your arm, using your other arm to push Red away. "Let go!"

Oh god.

Oh god. Jesus fucking Christ on a bike. You misjudged him.   
You're so FUCKING naive!

You couldn't breathe. 

You couldn't fucking breathe.

How many times were people going to take advantage of you?!

"LET GO OF ME!" You screamed, wildly thrashing to no avail. You felt like the walls were caving in on you.

You were surrounded. Surrounded by him!

Why was he doing this? You were friends!

Right?

Right?!

"Red, please!" Tears began to form in your eyes. 

It was just you and him, trapped in a bubble of anger, terror, confusion, despair!  
Suddenly, Red's grip loosened, his eye-lights widening. Through blurry eyes, you watched as he swore under his breath before turning around and popping the bubble.

You heard footsteps. You heard the jukebox, blasting Bon Jovi. You saw a human topple over under the weight of Red pouncing on them. You watched helplessly as the chaos ensued.

Well...  
That went from a one, to a ten, and then back to a one and then probably to a five pretty quickly.

Was that Kerrin?

A white lab coat and blue sweatshirt against dark skin, smothered by white bone and edgy clothing.

"Get 'im offa me!" He yelled, his horse voice coming out shrill and even more scared. His eyes were wide and his pupils had shrunken down. The wrinkles on his forehead were even more prominent as he bared his teeth in a poor attempt to look intimidating.

It was a stark contrast to where you'd last seen him, when he was calm and supportive. Fear does that to a person, you supposed. Hell, it just happened to you.

Red pushed himself up from the floor, stumbling to his feet quickly. Panic flooded his features as more people began to flood into the doorway - into the room.

He turned, facing you with an emotion you couldn't quite decipher. 

And then he lunged at you, sending you both sprawling to the floor.  
You landed on your back, with him on top of you, one arm spread over your chest, while sitting on your bottom half, effectively pinning you down, halting all movement.

He was heavy, his presence overwhelming. There was none of the chilled out, probably pot smoking atmosphere he once held. Now it was just sheer panic and desperation.

"If any of you fuckers take another fuckin' step I'll snap her fuckin' neck!" 

He didn't break eye contact, staring at you with an intensity you'd never felt before in your life. His free hand reached forward for the hem of your shirt, working its way under the material, before your bra strap was lifted.

What...?

The fuck???? 

Was he doing.

"Red, stop!" You yelled, suddenly flushed and embarrassed. "What the FUCK are you doing?!"

A cold plastic brushed past your collar-bone, and wormed it's way under your strap, pinned between the material and your skin. 

It was a card.

You blinked.

And then you heard a gun cock.

"You have exactly five seconds to move." Danielle's coldly calm voice rang out from behind him.

Red froze. And so did you. He closed his eyes, and let out a short breath, before locking gazes with you once more. 

"'m sorry." He muttered, so quiet you weren't even sure if you had heard him, before he pulled backwards, standing straight, towering over you, and most of the crowd, including Danielle, who still held the gun, aimed right at his face.

"Against the wall. Now!" She demanded. Cocking her gun to the left, towards the cream-coloured surface. Her eyes flickered to you and back to Red, before slightly shaking her head.

Red nodded, more to himself then anybody else, and raised his hands slowly, before trudging over to the wall, placing his head against it.

It didn't even take a second for a substance to be injected into him by another worker. It worked quickly, and he was out in only a moment, falling into the arms of the bear monster you'd seen last time.

You stared at Red's unconscious body and watched helplessly as he was dragged out of the room. 

You were so... confused.

You wouldn't dare check what he'd given you until you were in private, but you could probably guess what it was. 

Had that whole thing just been a rouse?

Why... did he do that?

"Y/N!" Somebody grabbed your shoulders, shaking you slightly.   
It was Danielle kneeling on the ground in front of you, gently gripping your shoulders. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! If we had known... god, are you okay?" 

You gulped, and furrowed your brows in confusion. 

"I'm.. I'm okay..."

Why did he do that? You didn't understand...

Danielle swore under her breath, before pulling you and herself to your feet. 

"Come on. Let's get you to your room, okay?"

"Okay..."

—

It was the same as last time Red had snapped, but more intense. Much more intense.

The first thing they did was attempt to check for injuries. Key-word; attempt. They had to be thorough, and you were NOT about to let them see whatever Red had hidden on you.

You'd made as big of a fuss as possible, screaming, shouting, pushing, shoving, and when they attempted to hold you down you had hit a worker in the nose with the base of your palm, just like your mom taught you.

You almost regretted it, flinching away in fear at whatever punishment you were about to receive.  
Danielle watched the whole thing play out, and finally called for them to back off.  
You stared at the floor, your shoulders shaking as you silently cried to yourself.

You were so embarrassed but you couldn't help it. You hadn't cried in two days and you were at your limit. 

"Alright, everyone give her some space." Danielle said, allowing you to flee into the bathroom.

With tears still falling out of your eyes, you hid the card between the stack of toilet paper in the cupboard. You couldn't help but think; Man, these guys were fucking idiots. 

How were you getting away with all of this? 

You had only re-appeared after you'd stopped crying, letting them fully check you over for injuries. 

The only thing worth noting was a headache and a small bruise on your wrist.

They asked a series of questions again, which you answered half-heartedly. Your head wasn't in the right place. 

You couldn't get it out of your mind.

Was he really angry with you? Did he just use that for an advantage? Why couldn't he just tell you what he was doing?

You were so scared. Scared of him - of what he might do to you!   
It was a reality check.   
This wasn't some holiday home, or some stupid getaway; this was a life or death situation.

You'd been fucking kidnapped and placed with a total stranger who had the psychical strength to literally kill you, who'd demonstrated that strength multiple times!

You wanted to have faith in Red. You knew he wasn't a bad guy! You truly did like him, but at the same time, you didn't know him.  
You didn't want to be scared of him!

You just... didn't understand.

The team had left you to sulk on your bed, but one worker had decided to stick around.   
Kerrin.

"I'm just here ta make sure yer okay." He had said. "You can talk ta me if ye like, but if not, just pretend Ah'm not here. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" You asked, unsure of yourself. He didn't reply, instead offering a soft but fake smile.   
"Where's Red?" You tried.  
"You don't have to worry about him. We're separating you for the time being."  
"But is he okay?"  
"He'll be fine."

You frowned.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Your voice cracked.  
"It's fer the greater good." Kerrin shook his head, refusing to meet your eyes. "Ye'll thank us when this is over - ye both will."  
"What 'greater good'?" You demanded. "If it's for the greater good, why couldn't you get willing participants? It doesn't make sense!"   
"Because the study'd be invalid." Kerrin sighed.

"Study?"

Kerrin froze, suddenly looking up with a look of sheer panic in his brown eyes.

"Y-Ye didn't hear that!" He cried.  
"What 'study'?"  
"Shit." Kerrin massaged his temples. "Why'd I have ta open my big mouth..?"  
"Tell me!" You growled. "What the fuck is going on?!"

Kerrin stood up sharply and stared down at you with a conflicted expression.

"Kerrin!"

"Don' say a word o' what I jus' said." 

"Kerrin, wait-"

He shook you off, and briskly walked away, out of the room. 

"Kerrin!" You stood up to follow him, but stopped short, glaring at the slammed door.

God, for some criminal organisation or whatever, the workers sure were unprofessional.

You'd let him go... for now.

You sighed, and lay back down on your bed, staring at the ceiling.

Despite everything, you hoped Red was okay.

—

Sans was NOT okay.

The past few days, he'd managed to bond with the human stranger he'd been forced to live with. He enjoyed their friendship! He liked her!   
They made fun out of each other and laughed about it but still cared about each other! (Even if he had known her for less than a month.)

And he'd probably just fucked all of that up.

Yeah, he'd definitely fucked it all up.

Without any doubts, you were going to be terrified of him now.   
He saw the look in your eyes; the utter fear and confusion, the conflict with in you whether to listen to your gut or your head. Your eyes had been wide and afraid, but what made Sans almost crack was the deep sadness within them.

You'd tried so hard to make him stop, to refute every threat and advance - you refused to stop believing in him.  
He had to make you scared. He had to make your soul scared.

But god, as soon as your confidence and hope were extinguished and all he saw was fear? 

He'd never felt so terrible in his life.

He knew he had to do it, but that didn't make it feel any better! In some weird way he wished he would've let you do what you were going to do, but then you would've suffered even more then just a scare. 

Fucking 'injury'. Were you insane? 

What, were you going to throw yourself down the stairs and break both of your legs and then be able to snatch an ID?   
It would never work, and all it would result in is broken fucking legs.

He knew you weren't gonna do anything to him. If that was the plan he would've been a lot more chilled out.  
You were tiny; it would've been adorably pathetic to see you try.

But no, you were gonna do some stupid shit and hurt yourself like a moron!

He wasn't just gonna sit by and let you! What sorta friend would he be then?!

He wasn't used to being a friend, the closest person to him was his brother, and fuck, they hated each other!  
There was Tori, but she was so fuckin' crazy and hung up about her ex she was just a pain to be around.   
And Alphys? A workmate. Nothing more. 

But with you, he felt like he made a real friend! 

Him!   
Friend! 

But now, could he even consider himself to still be your friend?   
He wanted to be, truly he did, but after what he did, you'd probably just hate him.

...

You'd definitely hate him.

Oh yeah, and to top all that off, he now had a raging fucking headache!  
The cherry on the fucking cake.

God he wished he had some whiskey or something. Anything to take the edge off.  
Papyrus would kill him if he was here.  
Fucking pathetic.

Sans glared at the bear monster sitting in the corner of the room, his head hurried in a book. He'd been there since he'd woken up and he wasn't leaving any time soon. 

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He had said, not even offering a mere glance to Sans while he glowered from across the room, nestled in blankets.

"The fuck is wrong with you assholes?" Sans snapped.

"I could ask you the same question." He still didn't look up. Ignorant.

Sans opened his mouth to retort, but ultimately closed it when nothing came to mind. Finally he settled on a simple:  
"Fuck you!"

"Very mature, Sans."

The skeleton spluttered angrily.   
"This is your fuckin' fault! Don't blame me because you're all fuckin' idiots!"

"Yes yes, we are all to blame, we're pure evil, the cause for all problems in the world, anything else?"

"Fuck you."

The bear didn't even dignify him with a response that time. 

Sans could feel himself boiling with rage.

He didn't want this. He never fucking asked to be kidnapped! He was doing his best here. Of course it wouldn't be enough.  
He let out an angry breath, before throwing the covers off himself and onto the floor, watching in almost satisfaction as the worker finally looked up, cautious of his movement.

Sans didn't even spare him a look as he stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You have five minutes before I have to come in there." 

"Oh fuck off!"

He couldn't get a moment of peace, could he?

Fuck, he just needed to be alone. Five minutes wasn't enough time to calm his shit before he flew off the handle. Did the guy want him to fucking explode? 

In his anger, his thoughts drifted to you. Were you angry? You should be.   
Maybe you'd forgive him if his plan worked. You had the ID after all, maybe you realised that he never wanted to hurt you.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Were you okay? Sans made sure not to actually hurt you, but he'd never know if he didn't see you or hear from you. And mentally, you were probably definitely not okay.

God, he was such an idiot!

"Times up. Come out or I'm coming in." Three hard knocks on the door accompanied the nasally voice.

"For fucks sake." Sans growled, trudging over to the door.

The bear monster opened it just as Sans reached out for the handle. 

"Move." He grunted, shoving the monster aside to get past. Without skipping a beat, he continued. "Where's Y/N?"

"She's in her room, probably getting checked over." The 'because of you' part was left unsaid, but hung in the air regardless.

"I need to see her." Sans spoke quickly, beginning to pace. He felt strange just standing still.

"I'm afraid you two are to be separated until further notice in case of any other... mishaps." The bear had gone back to his book, again not looking up as he spoke. 

"Until when?" 

"Until further notice."

Sans wasn't surprised. After that outburst? Of course he wasn't. However that didn't mean he wasn't frustrated. He needed to apologise, to explain why he did what he did. Hopefully you'd forgive him eventually, but he'd understand if you didn't. 

He just... Didn't want you to hate him.

But maybe the separation was for the best. He wasn't calm, he was angry and anxious and just about ready to explode. He didn't want to scare you any more than he already had.

It might be better to let himself cool down. 

Even if he really didn't want to.

—

Next to the metal door, an old Scotsman fumbled with his pockets, cursing under his breath.

His ID was gone. 

He was so screwed.

Kerrin checked himself again, only for tears of frustration to fill his eyes as he confirmed the problem.

Of course this would happen to him.   
All because of that stupid skeleton!

No. That wasn't fair. Kerrin couldn't blame him for doing it. He understood his desperation, and now he understood his actions. 

But the sad reality was that he was ruining plans for the greater good. He wished he was allowed to say anything, but he'd already said too much.

Oh, he was so fucked.

With shaking hands, he withdrew an old burner phone, dialling a number.

He couldn't let this get around. He needed a solution, now.

"Look, don't ask any questions - I need ye ta open the door. I'll explain when ye let me in. 'M at th'entrance... okay. Okay. Thanks."

He was not going to come out of this unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sprinkledashes124  
> ^please shoot me an ask I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> I was going to post this on my birthday on the 18th but hey I thought I’d treat you to an early chapter!
> 
> I really like how this one came out, and honestly I’ve been waiting to include all the angst bottled up in me for ages!  
> I hope it came across well and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I’m trying to get back into longer chapters because the last few have been a bit short, I’ll try and average at least 3000 from now on!
> 
> (Also thank you @Mirabitur for the idea of the mango pun, if anyone has anymore please tell me!!)
> 
> Thanks for reading xxx


	10. Iceolation

Needless to say, your night wasn't exactly pleasant.

After you'd scared Kerrin off, the first thing you did was enter your bathroom to retrieve the ID.   
It was a simple card; a thin plastic rectangle with employee details inscribed on it.

Employee Name:  
Kerrin Jaya-Winfrey  
Employee Number:  
630251

The most interesting detail was the symbol inscribed on the back of the card. Three triangles under a thick dot with wings, covered with three adorning circles.

After only a brief moment of confusion, you sighed. You weren't in the right headspace for this. 

You didn't even know what to do with it. Take it with you? Leave it? Find a better hiding spot.   
You didn't know.  
Finally you settled for leaving it in your bra. You'd lost the capacity to care about stupid shit like that anymore.

When you were first put here, the bedsheets had once felt clean and comforting; hiding you from the view and sheltering you from the cold.   
But now they felt heavy and suffocating and itchy and-  
You kicked them away after only a minute, despite the chill, throwing an arm over your eyes in frustration.

Red...

Why did he do that...?

No. No, you knew why he did what he did, but you couldn't stop thinking about it.  
You couldn't get it out of your head!

Why couldn't he have... no, what could've he possibly have done differently?   
You wished he could've told you why. But he couldn't.

This whole situation was fucked!

You couldn't even talk to him now. You didn't even know when you'd see him again! Maybe you wouldn't see him again.  
What if you never saw him again?!

You didn't want that.

You missed him already, despite what had happened. He'd been your sole comfort for the entire time you'd been here. He was your friend!

...Right?

You groaned, angry tears pooling at the edge of your eyes.   
You felt more alone than ever.

You never did fall asleep that night, no matter how much tossing and turning and glaring at the walls, you couldn't seem to close your eyes.

Every second get like a minute, every minute an hour and every hour felt like an eternity.

It was almost a relief when the TV flickered on, and once again the mastermind was seated in front of you, masked form staring into your soul.

"Good morning. It is regretful to hear of yesterday's events, however today is a new, wonderful day! One that you may take to calm down, and relax." 

Almost.

"Just for today your doors will be locked, and we will adapt to your needs for you, just knock on your door and somebody will be with you shortly!"

You were... very not relaxed. 

The sheer audacity of them! They wanted you to knock on your own door to request help?   
Fuck. That.

The television switched off, and you felt your eye twitch. 

You wanted to scream.

You were going to scream.

...

You screamed.

...

You couldn't say it made you feel any better. In fact, now your throat hurt and you were out of breath. 

Another thing that was their fault.

You were here because of them, you were hurt because of them, Red was hurt because of them, your throat hurt, your chest hurt, everything hurt!

It was their fault! Every single thing that had happened was their fault!  
They were the cause of this!  
Not Red.  
Not you.

Them!

They did this!

They're the reason you're here. They're the reason why Red did what he did. 

IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!

God, what did they think was going to happen? What did they expect?!

They wanted you to be good little kidnap victims, follow everything they say, not resist, not fight back!   
Hell no!

You were done being passive. 

You were done with all this bullshit!

You were done!

Everything around you pissed you off. The walls, the ceiling, the stupid carpet - all of it made you want to murder someone!

Acting on instinct, your hand shot out and grabbed the nearest object to your left. The lamp's chord flew out the wall as you tugged the appliance upward before flinging it at the wall.

You watched with slitted eyes as the porcelain smashed and the bulb shattered against the surface, before crumpling down onto the floor in a dangerous, sharp heap.

And then you stood up, eyes wild and angry, before stomping over to your wardrobe. 

Your hands clamped onto the back of it, and with all your strength, you shoved at the wood, straining as slowly but surely, the structure toppled over with a loud bang.

You ground your teeth together and growled, eyes darting around the room for anything else to destroy. 

Pure rage.

That was all you felt.

Pure, unbridled, seething anger.

You flung the bedsheets off your bed, and grabbed at the mattress, shoving it aside, before slamming your hand through one of the wooden planks supporting the bed. It snapped almost easily. You grabbed one half of it and tossed it across the room, before moving onto the next plank.

It got boring quickly.

Then your gaze settled on the beside table. You yanked out one of the drawers only to throw it at the double doors. It didn't break, but left a decently sized dent in the wooden doors.

Then you reached out to grab the other drawer, and turned to face the window. With no hesitation, you raised the structure above your head and threw it down, right into the glass. 

Crack.

You repeated your action, and once again slammed the drawer into the window, watching as the crack got bigger, and spread to the edges off the pane.

And then you swung it again.

The glass shattered on impact, raining down on the floor below it, as the outside world's wind blew into the room, blowing your hair back and sending tiny shards of glass into your skin.

You stared at the damage, your chest rising and falling rapidly in exhaustion.

Get out.

It was right there. Freedom was right in front of you. All you had to do was -

ESCAPE.

Jump. You took a step forward, not hearing the crunch of glass beneath you.

You had to get out of here!

You reached a shaking arm out, not noticing the small streams of blood tugged down by gravity.

You had to-

Your fingertips touched the outside world.

Escape.

...

...

The floor disappeared from under you.

You gasped, but didn't take in any air. Pure darkness surrounded you, engulfing your figure. 

You felt like you were being compressed into nothing, with the force of everything caving into you on all sides.

...

...

You hit the floor.

Or rather, simply appeared.

And quite frankly, you wanted to be sick. 

Your hands clutched at your chest and you fell to your knees, gulping in a deep breath. Tears sprang to your eyes as you blinked rapidly, trying to take in your surroundings.

You were... in the hallway?

How did you get here?

Slowly, you made your way to your feet, and stood on shaky legs.   
And then promptly collapsed again when you felt the pain in your foot. Your arms, your legs, god your head hurt!

As the adrenaline wore off, so did the lack of pain from your injuries.

Fuck, did you step in glass?!

Jesus Christ, you really weren't thinking straight.

At least you were out of that room. God, you couldn't stand it. It was so suffocating and-fuck!

You needed to see Red.

Was he in his room? He had to be, right? Where else would he be?

You tore your sock off, noting the material stained red at the soles. Your right foot had taken most of the damage, with your left foot having the ID as some sort of shield.

You couldn't walk on it, not unless you wanted to further embed the glass shards into your foot. It wasn't awful, and the blood wasn't exactly spewing out, but it hurt!

And your foot wasn't the only hurt limb. Your arms also had little specs of blood creeping out from them, and your legs, while being protected for the most part, were sore, and definitely going to bruise.

You didn't even notice how much pain you were putting yourself through while you threw your tantrum.

God, you were such an idiot!

You shuffled over to the staircase and grappled onto the banister, pulling yourself up to stand on your left foot.

What were you supposed to do now? There were probably a good few people guarding the doors, and even more patrolling the house! It was a wonder you hadn't been found yet as it was. Going up the stairs would be a dumb idea, especially without protection of some sort.

It was hopeless.

They'd catch you as soon as you started climbing. You literally couldn't be stealthy because you only had one good foot.

You wanted to scream again.   
But that would be stupid.

You'd stayed at the bottom of the stairs for a grand total of three minutes when you heard a panicked voice shout.

"Guys! She's gone!"

And that was probably your que to hide.

"Shit, what do we do?"

You stumbled backwards from the stairs, wincing as you put too much pressure on your injured foot.

"Find her, you idiot!"

Without thinking any further, you leaned against the wall and began to shuffle towards the kitchen.

WHY WASN'T THERE ANYWHERE TO HIDE?

This house was fucking ridiculous!  
Couldn't even have a good game of hide and seek in this godforsaken household.

But then you remembered the second meeting you had with Red. When you scared the hell out of him and he nearly punched you in the face.

Memories.

Quickly (but also not quickly because of your foot), you slid behind the door and pulled it towards your body, where it hit the counter and stayed in place.

Then you held your breath, and hoped for the best.

"Fuck, fuck, god fucking damnit! how does this keep happening?" A stressed out feminine voice huffed.  
"Blame the boss, I guess." Another replied. "They're the one who's refusin' to let us enforce anything."  
"I just don't get it..."

The voices faded as they walked into the pantry, and you didn't wait any longer, quickly pulling yourself out from behind the door and out of the room, holding your breath against the wall.

"Right, start searching the kitchen properly, I'll stay in here." The feminine voice commanded from the pantry. There wasn't a response.

Fuck. 

This wasn't exactly an ideal situation, but then again you still hadn't been caught. They really sucked at this whole kidnapping thing, huh?

They said something about a boss. You could only think of the masked mastermind who sat behind the screen. That must be the boss, right? 

God, this was so confusing. How were you getting away with this?

You shook your head. Whether it was pure luck, convenience or whatever, you still hadn't been caught and you needed to carry on.

Using the wall as a guide again, you limped over to the stairs and without hesitation, grappled onto the banister, heaving yourself up while trying to keep pressure off your injured foot.

One step at a time. 

Breathe. Just breathe.

Take your time.

But also don't take your time hurry up you have to be faster or you're gonna get caught hurry THE FUCK UP!

Breathe!

It's okay.

You had to stay calm. But your mind wasn't cooperating.   
Fresh tears threatened to spill from your eyes, to your annoyance. You were so sick of being a cry-baby.

You placed one hand in front of the other, pulling on the rail while placing your injured foot one step up, and then hobbling up another. You winced as you felt the glass going further up and into your skin. Or maybe that was just your imagination. Either way it hurt.

One more step. One more pull. Just one more-

"There you are!" An almost nasally sounding voice piped up from your right, as you held onto the banister for dear life. Your head snapped towards the sound, to see that bear monster speedily heading towards you.

"S-Stay away from me!" You yelled, to no avail.

"Stars, you're hurt! We need to fix you up, just don't move, okay?"

"I said stay back!" You shouted, glaring at the monster. You pulled yourself up to stand straight, all while flattening yourself to attempt to gain distance from him. "Don't take another fucking step, I swear to god-!"

"Calm down! I'm trying to help you!"

"Fuck you!" You screamed.

Footsteps echoed from below you, and you turned to see the two workers approaching rapidly from the bottom of the stairs. Two humans.

This wasn't fair!

"Jesus Christ!" The feminine voiced human exclaimed. "You're bleeding!"

"Oh really, genius? Am I?!" You seethed. Your knuckles had turned white from gripping the handrail so tightly. "No fucking way!"

They were all coming at you from all different directions. They were closing in on you, they were-

"Leave me alone!" You cried. The tears finally spilling over. "Get away from me!"

As soon as a furry hand enclosed around your arm, the verbal hysteria turned into physical, as you pushed, shoved and thrashed at the monster and the humans grabbing at you. 

"Don't touch me! Get the fuck off me - let go!" You demanded, your mind a blur. You couldn't think straight, you just wanted them to stop touching you. You wanted them to let you go. You wanted to go home!  
And when nothing else worked, you called for help.

"RED!" 

Really, you felt quite pathetic calling out to him like that. But the results were instant.

Red's door swung open and hit the wall with a bang, and said monster dashed out of the room, a panicked expression on his face. His sharp eye-lights quickly met your eyes and you melted in relief.

"Red, please! Get them off me!" You cried, still flailing wildly.

He didn't argue, taking a few steps towards you and the workers before pausing, a look of conflict etched on his face.

"Yer hurt." 

"All we're trying to do is help." The male human quickly spoke up. "We need to get her somewhere to fix her up."

You watched in anguish as Red's face contorted, from conflict to understanding. 

That fucking traitor.

You couldn't bring yourself to be mad. It's not like you had any real chance of escaping. You were just high on hysteria and adrenaline.

It was just another stupid, meaningless shenanigan.

Red approached warily, but as soon as he was in grabbing distance, you reached out past the workers and cling onto his arm. 

"Please!" You reiterated. "Just get them off me, I'm not going to struggle."   
You wanted to get the glass out of your foot too, but you didn't want any of them to touch you.  
"You heard her." Red didn't look away from you.  
"But-" the feminine human protested.  
"Just let her go, ya fuckin' moron! She can't fuckin' get away anyway so just do what she says!"  
It only took another moment for them to release you. You stumbled forward, latching onto Red's other arm as his hands settled on your back.

"Shit, sweetheart, I'm so-"  
"I thought you hated me." You nervously laughed, cutting off his apology. "You scared the shit out of me."  
You wrapped your arms around his frame in an awkward hug, still perched on one foot, like a weird deformed flamingo.  
Red didn't need any encouragement to return the gesture.  
"I'm sorry." He repeated.  
"Shut up."  
"Ok."

—

Getting the glass out of your foot was a painful experience. You were tempted to ask for one of those shots that knocked you out. Once again you were surprised that you were able to conceal the ID from the workers. It was too easy. You really didn't know how they were letting you get away with all this.

You'd been placed in Red's room, considering that yours was... not in the best condition.  
It was fine. His bed was more comfortable than yours anyway. 

It felt like you hadn't been in his room for months when really it couldn't have been more than a few days.

You and Red hadn't said another word since you'd hugged, not with the workers still lingering in the room. You wanted so badly just to show him the ID, tell him that you understood, that he didn't need to apologise, but you couldn't. You didn't really know what to say.

But even though you hadn't said anything else, you were still holding his hand.

It was more comforting than anyone would believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. BOY. Did this chapter take WAYYY too long to write.  
> I’m really really sorry this chapter didn’t come out sooner, it was supposed to come out on the first but it just wasn’t ready.  
> I’m not quite sure about this chapter, but I’m not gonna go on about everything I hate, I’m just gonna post it and hope for the best 😬😬😂  
> ANYWAY what I will talk about is fucking coronavirus!  
> I hope everyone’s staying safe and staying inside, don’t know what it’s like outside of the UK but I know it can’t be good. EVERYONE STAY SAFE PLEASE ❤️❤️
> 
> Unfortunately I’m not quite sure if I’m going to be able to get a chapter out by next month, I’m having a lot of writers block and I’m gonna be taking a break from this story for however long I need. I'm still dealing with college work and a job so im still busy despite all the chaos aha - It won’t be too long, I promise! It might not even be relevant, but I thought I should let you know just in case, but if you have any questions consult my tumblr! ( https://sprinkledashes124.tumblr.com/ ) (still don't know how to directly link it GOD I need help) I’m always happy to talk there, or even in the comments section, or whatever!
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> Thank you for reading and STAY SAFE ❤️


End file.
